The Terrible Hidden Truths
by Randa-Chan
Summary: Kenshin's got his work cut out for him with a son that thinks he's a weakling. When Kenji gets shot however and hangs at deaths door, Kenji finds himself face to face with the Battosai in the Bakumatsu. Just what will they make of one another? HIATUS
1. The Rurouni Reveals the Hitokiri

**The Terrible Hidden Truths**

_Written_

_by _

_Randa-Chan _

_Copyright 2007_

* * *

**Chapter One**

**The Rurouni Reveals the Hitokiri **

_The sun was warm, pleasant, comforting even. _

_He smiled, genuinely enjoying the wonderful feeling as it caressed his skin and brought his hair to a blazing glory. _

_Pushing the crimson strands back behind one ear, he allowed his smile to widen as he gazed around the peaceful meadow he stood in. He didn't know where he was but that wasn't important. It was just nice to be here in the end and nothing else mattered except that. _

_A voice, bright and cheerful called to him upon the breeze. Turning to the voice he waved back as he recognized the figure standing in the distance. She was still as beautiful as ever and for once wearing her training outfit rather than the kimonos she so often seemed to wear these days; her long raven hair pulled back from her pale face and his brilliant blue eyes sparkling with life as she waved to him. _

'_Kenji! Come on,' she called to him. _

_He laughed at his mother's impatient expression, ever still the vibrant instructor he had witnessed in the dojo during countless years of lessons. _

'_Hai, I'm coming!' he called setting off at a steady jog towards her. _

_He had only covered half the distance when he noticed that someone else was standing next to his mother. He was easily recognisable; his shockingly red hair a dead give away as to his identity. _

_Kenji immediately stopped as he recognised his father's familiar wiry frame. Disgust welled up within him and he glared venomously at Kenshin. The man only grinned back with his usual peaceful expression, his face giving nothing away. _

'_Come on Kenji!' called Kaoru, seemingly oblivious to Kenji's fury. _

_Kenji didn't budge and slowly the scene faded. Strangely, when he looked at his father's face one last time, it was now sad. Kenji paused, not understanding the expression he saw there before the darkness finally surrounded him. _

Kenji frowned in his sleep as the last of the dream slid away; fading back into his subconsciousness. Mentally grumbling about it, he buried himself further under the covers, wishing it hadn't woken him up so much. Already the last remnants were fading from his mind but sleep didn't seem to be coming back.

Distantly he sensed a presence, recognising the sounds of footsteps heading towards his room. Something about those footsteps sounded awfully familiar.

Groggily, his mind tried to concentrate but was interrupted by the sound of his bedroom door opening, the noise awfully loud in the previously quiet room.

Too late, he realised his 'assailant's' intent and desperately threw aside the covers and tried to scramble out of the way.

'Too slow Kenji!'

A loud, shocked yell suddenly vibrated through the Kamiya Dojo and the occupants sighed. Yep, it was going to be another typical morning.

If anyone had cared to look into the room of one, Himura Kenji; they would have discovered a medium built man with a spiky mass of black hair and fierce, cinnamon eyes standing over said room's thoroughly drenched owner.

Silence resounded through the house in the after shock of Kenji's yell. Myojin Yahiko grinned triumphantly down at the drenched red head, savouring the moment of his victory.

Finally Kenji seemed to overcome his shock and gradually lifted his face to glare up through his sopping hair at his attacker.

If Yahiko felt threatened by the young Himura's gaze, he gave no sign of it. He had received similar threatening blue eyed gazes after all.

'Yahiko,' whispered Kenji, still glaring.

'What Kenji? Gonna get me are you?' Yahiko glared back as good as he got and then with a laugh, he tossed Kenji the bucket he'd used to soak him with and bolted out the door.

'Get back here Yahiko!' roared Kenji swatting aside the bucket and leaping after the man's retreating form. If there was one thing Kenji couldn't stand, it was being made a fool of. Actually…make that two. He also hated been woken up and his sensei was so going to pay for this.

'Yahiko!'

0-0-0-0-0-0

Those seated around the breakfast table that morning were unusually quiet. Kenji sat, 'sulking' as Yahiko liked to say but in reality, seething. Yahiko himself sat on the other side of the table, well out of reach of the sixteen year old teenager and beaming like an alley cat that had just been presented with free meals for the rest of its life.

Kenshin, seated next to his furious son, seemed utterly oblivious to Kenji's anger and was calmly dishing out servings to everyone, smiling as always. Unlike the smile Kenji vaguely remembered dreaming his mother wearing that morning, Kaoru did not look pleased, once again forced to play peace maker between the two younger men of their little 'family.'

Only Sanosuke Sagara, having as usual invited himself to breakfast, seemed totally unaffected. Unlike Kenshin, he seemed to have noted the early morning events and other than a quick laugh at Kenji's expense, he'd moved on and forgotten about it. Kenji scowled, knowing that though Kenshin wasn't making a fuss now, he_**would**_ be pulled aside later and Kenshin _**would**_ use the same usual lecture on him.

His scowl darkened. Kenji had heard it that many times that he knew it off by heart. It had never changed much in all the years Kenshin had used it on him and it made him furious. Why couldn't his father be like everyone else around here? He never got angry and Kenji could never remember seeing Kenshin get into any kind of fight. He'd seen Yahiko and even Sano get into a fight a few times to defend him when he had been younger but Kenshin never had. Usually his father just smiled and either talked his way out of it or on occasion, actually allow himself to be hit before picking himself up and moving on.

His father was a weakling, through and through and it disgusted Kenji. As a young child, he'd often wondered why his father had a sword when he never seemed to use it let alone know how. Once it had been given to Yahiko however, that just proved what Kenji had suspected: that his father had merely used the sword for show as a way to discourage fights with him. Not that Kenji thought that dishonourable but he just simply couldn't understand why his father, surrounded by all these people who practiced fighting as a living, had ever come to be known or accepted into their 'family.'

Kenshin wasn't like the rest of them. He never fought and he never got angry. It only puzzled him and made him feel ashamed to think that he was Kenshin's son; the son of a man who would never defend himself or his family.

Growing steadily more and more frustrated and annoyed, Kenji slammed his chopsticks down on the table. Kenshin jumped slightly, his face turning to Kenji in surprise as everyone else looked at him as well.

'I'm not hungry. I'm going into town,' said Kenji, refusing to look at anyone as he stood and stalked out of the room.

'Gee, what's eating him?' grumbled Yahiko.

'I wonder,' answered Kaoru sarcastically as she shot her student a scathing look.

'Shut up buso!'' retorted Yahiko ducking under Kaoru's swipe. What Yahiko didn't expect, was Sanosuke coming to Kaoru's rescue by boxing his ears as he leaned away from Kaoru and consequently into Sano's reach.

'Watch it brat! I don't need you putting your grubby paws in my breakfast,' growled Sano.

'Sanosuke!' yelled Yahiko, trying unsuccessfully to box the ex-fighter for hire's ears in return.

Kenshin sighed as he watched the three across begin another infamous argument. It was sure to continue on for several minutes so Kenshin did his best to ignore it and let it run its course. He was wise enough now to know it was much easier to stay out of it.

Instead, he turned his thoughts inwards, musing over Kenji's abrupt departure. Unlike the other's, he already knew what was upsetting Kenji: him. He would be a fool not to recognise it. It was exactly the way he'd reacted to his former master right before he left to join the Revolution. The things that Kenji had said and done lately seemed to replicate exactly what he remembered himself doing, the only difference being that Kenji was a few years older than he had been. Still, it was highly disturbing.

He was well aware that Kenji disapproved of his 'apparent weaknesses' in the face of a fight. Though he was a little older now, Kenshin held no disillusions that in a fight, he was still most likely to win. His body had aged well and with quite a few years rest under his belt, Kenshin was feeling surprisingly fit and healthy. Megumi-dono might disagree with him but Kenshin wouldn't hold that against her. The body could be surprisingly resilient and Kenshin knew that his limits were exceptional.

Wanting Kenji to only ever learn the Kamiya Kenshin style however, had been a choice he had decided years ago. He never planned on teaching Yahiko the sword style and it would be unfair if he taught his own style to Kenji when he had denied Yahiko.

When Kenji had first begun to learn swordsmanship, Kenshin had witnessed his son's alarming ability to learn moves almost instantly through watching or from what he'd heard. It usually took him several months after to work out and perfect the move but it meant that Kenji could never be allowed to hear anything about Kenshin's swordsmanship.

He'd straight away forbidden the others from telling Kenji stories about him and had decided it was best if his son never found out about his past. While he didn't like the idea of hiding the truth from Kenji, his son's strange obsession for swordsmanship simply didn't allow for the truth. If Kenji found out then Kenshin was positive Kenji wouldn't stop until he'd mastered it. Not that he believed Kenji would ever do anything bad with it but Kenshin knew that the only purpose of the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū was murder, no matter how many flowery words he hung around it. The skills he had learned he had solemnly sworn would die with him and that was final.

Sighing, Kenshin pulled his thoughts back and began gathering the dishes, for the most part ignoring the quarrel taking place on the opposite side of the table. Perhaps it was time he delivered a sterner lecture and not just about the incident this morning. That reminded him; it was also about high time he put an end to Yahiko's teasing as well. There was a limit and Yahiko was definitely overstepping it these days.

'This one is going to do the dishes, that he is,' announced Kenshin standing. As expected, the three didn't notice him. Sanosuke was too intent on prying Yahiko's fingers off his old white gi, while Kaoru attempted to beat the pair of them over the head with a soup ladle she'd picked up.

Kenshin smiled as he watched them while he calmly gathered the remainder of the dishes, deftly avoiding Sanosuke's arm as he took a swipe at Yahiko. His friends and wife were all a little older now, just like himself but some things had never changed; they still teased and tormented one another on a daily basis, the same common phrases being used over and over.

Yahiko had been the one to change the most, being in his late twenties now and surprisingly, a good two inches shorter than Kenshin. He'd never told anyone but inwardly he was smugly pleased that Yahiko had never surpassed him in height. The teasing would have known no bounds if he had and as it was, Yahiko already enjoyed taunting him about his domestic habits on a daily basis. Still, Yahiko had filled out a lot more than Kenshin and had developed broad shoulders allowing for some powerful sword strokes which Kenshin wasn't sure if he ever would have been able to deliver just as well.

Sanosuke however, had barely changed at all, just as lanky framed as ever with his dark brown hair shooting in all directions. Only a few laughter lines around the eyes indicated just how much older the man was. Of course, when it came to Kaoru he enjoyed an immense amount of teasing on his part. Kaoru had definitely grown into a beautiful, fiery woman whom Kenshin adored. However, roughly five years ago she had acquired a definite amount of silver at her temples while Sanosuke's hair remained the same as always. He crowed about it for days when he noticed and Kaoru had hotly protested the topic, saying it wasn't her fault if both sides of her family had gone grey early. She could hardly help it and in the end she'd still cracked Sanosuke just as effectively as she always did over the head. Sano had had to concede she had a point there but that hadn't stopped him smirking and pointing it out whenever he felt like it.

Yes decided Kenshin, these friends he had come to know and love were worth everything he could and would do for them, even giving up his life if he had to.

A secretive smile slipping onto his face, Kenshin entered the kitchen and dumped the dishes in the sink. As he began filling up the sink he started doing something he hadn't done since he'd lived all those years ago with his Shishou; he started humming. Hiko had once grudgingly told Kenshin that he had a good voice but Kenshin had never sung again after he'd left for Kyoto. It just hadn't seemed appropriate and in all the years since he'd honestly never thought about it.

Now though, he was feeling too happy not to hum softly to himself and he found the soothing sound of the long forgotten melody strangely warm and comforting.

Before he even realised it, he'd finished the dishes and packed them away. Still smiling and his heart light, Kenshin felt the lightness of his soul dim a fraction as he thought of the next task on his list: Kenji.

'Kaoru?' he called.

'What?' replied Kaoru distractedly. Sounds of fighting drifted from the dining room and Kenshin summarised ruefully that he'd been right in predicting to stay out of the fighting if it had lasted this long.

'I'm going to find Kenji, I'll be back soon,' answered Kenshin.

He stood listening in the hallway as he waited for Kaoru's answer. It was several moments in coming before Kenshin heard a sigh of exasperation and a sharp thwack followed by Sano's muffled cursing and Yahiko's sniggers. 'Honestly Sano…'

'Have fun Kenshin,' called Kaoru finally and with a pleasant chuckle, Kenshin turned on heal and left them to it.

0-0-0-0-0-0

If anyone had cared to look his way, they would have immediately dismissed Kenshin as just another ordinary man, going about his daily business on the streets of Tokyo. Kenshin however, was going out of his way to be inconspicuous.

Since giving up the reverse blade sword to Yahiko, Kenshin had been extremely careful not to draw attention to himself unnecessarily. Without the sword Kenshin was well aware that he was vulnerable. He had taken to wearing a hat in public just as he had during his days as the Battōsai and wearing a bandage over his scar during the day. He'd also concealed a set of tantos in armguards under his sleeves. It wasn't much and he was by no means an expert with the blades but he was proficient enough and it was the best he could do to ensure his protection and the protection of those around him. Since the incident with Enishi he'd come to realise that he needed to stop making it so easy for his enemies to find him. He'd also discreetly requested that Police Chief Umura tell his men not to refer to him as Battōsai in public. Himura-san would do just fine.

Deftly weaving through the crowds, Kenshin kept his ki senses extended, seeking for the faintest trace of his son's ki. Kenshin had never taught Kenji to conceal his ki knowing the questions it would raise and since he was the only one who knew how to do it, it had been impossible anyway. Still, Kenji possessed a large amount of potential and Kenshin was positive that if things had been different, Kenji would have made an excellent 15th Master to the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū if he'd chosen to pass it on.

_Are there it is_ mused Kenshin as he brushed against a familiar ki. Kenji was apparently two blocks to his right walking down near the river.

Slipping into an ally, Kenshin casually checked that no one was watching him and sprang lightly onto the roof of one of the buildings. Bending to absorb the impact, Kenshin calmly crouched for a moment before smoothly standing and setting off at a steady trot.

He followed Kenji for a quarter of a mile as his son stalked up the riverbank, his face set in a deep scowl. Other people wisely left the cross teenager alone as he walked past and Kenshin sighed at their reaction. Kenji was really mad at the moment, of that he was certain.

As Kenshin observed Kenji, he noted that Kenji suddenly seemed to see something up ahead and took off at a run. Kenshin cursed to himself as he wrenched his ki away from Kenji and directed it ahead. He'd been so busy feeling Kenji's swirling emotions and trying to judge just when to approach Kenji that he hadn't noticed anything else.

Ahead, he was worried to discover several angry auras; at least a dozen and obviously a badly hurt and frightened victim amongst them. Quickening his pace, Kenshin got as close as possible to be able to see the attackers without alerting Kenji to his presence.

Crouching down approximately 25 meters away, he was just in time to catch the last of Kenji's sentence as his son announced that he'd had enough and they could let the young woman go.

She was only a slip of a girl but Kenshin recognised her as one of the maids from the Akabeko so it was clear that Kenji knew her too. A feeling of pride stirred strongly in his chest as he watched his son take up the attack position, bohken held directly in from and right foot planted forwards. He had no doubt that Kenji could deal with the men who appeared to be a bunch of local thugs if he remembered correctly. He'd seen them hanging around the Akabeko a few days ago which would explain why they'd attacked this maid for less than honourable reasons.

Kenshin shook his head as he noted just how confident the thugs were. It had always been an advantage for Kenshin that his slighter build was usually underestimated and Kenji appeared to be fairing just the same.

The men jeered at him and of course, foolishly attacked intending to beat Kenji to a pulp. Kenji was a blur of motion and in a matter of seconds he had the leading two thugs out cold on the dirt. The others warily backed up, glaring with naked rage at Kenji.

Kenshin suddenly felt a slither of fear slide through him as the supposed "bohkens" suddenly became "swords." This was not what he had thought would happen. Kenshin hadn't encountered thugs carrying concealed swords for at least three years now and thought that had been the last of them. This was obviously not the case.

Not at all caring if Kenji saw him now, Kenshin rose to his feet on the rooftops and prepared to defend his son. Kenji however, surprised Kenshin by smartly disarming another two thugs with barely a hitch. Kenji had definitely moved a lot faster that time noted Kenshin and seemed to still be remaining deadly focused. However, Kenshin felt his stomach knot with dread as he noted the stances of the remaining eight thugs. The first few had only been amateurs but the rest clearly seemed to be far more experienced. As Kenshin looked at them, he realised they were a lot older and had spread out to surround Kenji. They could only be ex-samurai then.

Kenshin leapt immediately, using all the god-liked speed of the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū to its full extent to cross the distance to his son. The samurai were fast and nearly upon Kenji as Kenshin flicked out the two tantos and slashed his way into the centre of the circle beside Kenji. As it was, he was nearly too late as Kenji deftly avoided one blow but unknowingly spun into the path of another.

Kenshin slashed the man's arms, forcing him to drop his sword as he clutched at the deep, ragged wounds.

'Father!?' said Kenji disbelievingly as Kenshin flashed through his line of vision.

'Focus!' yelled Kenshin as he hurriedly caught a blade aimed to slice him from head to groin by crossing the two tantos together. He grunted under the impact and held it for a second before dropping to the ground. The samurai lost his balance as Kenshin gave ground and went flying face first towards were Kenshin had dropped. Thrusting himself sideways, Kenshin twisted around the path of the blade by dropping his left shoulder and smashed his right hand using the hilt into the samurai's temple. The man dropped like a stone but Kenshin moved fluidly out of the way to avoid the dead weight crushing him.

On his feet, Kenshin shot Kenji a glance and was horrified to see blood dripping down his son's arm from a slash across his shoulder. It could only mean Kenshin's appearance had caused Kenji to lose focus but in a battle where your life was on the line it was almost certainly a death sentence.

Another blow and Kenji's lost his grip on his bohken as it was flung aside. The thought of harm coming to his son stirred something in Kenshin and almost like opening a gate, a deadly calm rage descended on Kenshin's senses as the instincts of the hitokiri Battōsai took over for the first time in nearly twenty years.

Kenshin welcomed them without a second thought as his eyes blinked shut and reopened to reveal raging gold, replacing the usual gentle violet.

It was over within seconds. Twelve men lay around them, unconscious for the moment. Kenshin could feel Kenji's confused, shocked ki behind him and the maid's equally frightened one further back to the right. Struggling to crush the desire to kill the men and make sure they could never harm again, Kenshin stood silently as his emotions raged unchecked.

The silence rang for several long, tense moments as Kenshin stood, gripping the two tantos so tightly his knuckles felt like they would crack under the pressure. It was Kenji's voice that finally succeeded in calming Kenshin down as he softly called his name and with a slight shudder; Kenshin forced himself to relax.

He heard rather than saw the maid they had rescued stand up. She seemed to hesitate a moment, glancing uncertainly at Kenshin's back before she directed a thankful look at Kenji and then hurriedly departed, sensing that now was not a good time to interrupt whatever was going on between the pair of them.

'Father?' queried Kenji more loudly this time. Kenshin sensed Kenji moving closer to him and he stiffened. The Battōsai was still raging even if he was a little calmer.

'Don't,' hissed Kenshin as Kenji moved to touch him, whether to gain his attention or help him, Kenshin wasn't sure.

Kenji stopped and Kenshin felt the surprise flaring in Kenji's ki but also underlying fear. He knew exactly how he sounded: his voice deeper and strangely cold. It was not a tone of voice Kenshin was aware Kenji had ever heard him use.

'Don't touch me,' Kenshin warned again, refusing to turn around.

'Why?' stuttered Kenji.

'I'm dangerous like this!' snapped Kenshin. 'Just don't touch me,' he repeated.

Shocked, Kenji drew back. Kenshin could sense the alarm and it only further made him increase his efforts to calm down. Kenji didn't know it but if he touched Kenshin right now he knew he'd react before thinking about what he was doing. It had been so long since he'd been in this mindset that Kenshin was struggling to keep up with his emotions.

Fear however, had unexpected consequences sometimes and Kenshin immediately tensed as fury roared through Kenji.

'How could you lie to me?' The voice was soft, low, desperately trying to hold back fear as anger took over and made Kenji lash out. When Kenshin didn't answer Kenji only grew angrier.

'How could you hide something like this from me!' raged Kenji. 'How could you lead me on? Make me think you were nothing, that you're harmless? I'm not stupid. No one in our family fights like this, no one! No one can do what you just did.'

Kenji paused in his rant but Kenshin did not reply as he listened to his son's frightened, angry panting. 'Answer me damn it!' yelled Kenji reaching out to wrench his father around so he could see him.

Only dropping the tanto prevented Kenshin from lashing out as he caught Kenji's wrist in a bruising grip before it could touch him.

Head bowed, Kenshin didn't dare look up least Kenji see the truth as Kenshin answered in a flat voice, 'I thought I told you don't touch me.'

The deadly indifference seemed to melt Kenji's anger on the spot and Kenshin nearly flinched under the wave of fear that suddenly welled in Kenji. He knew he was the cause of that fear and he abruptly let Kenji's hand go as if he had been scalded.

Kenji instantly backed up several steps and regarded Kenshin with what felt horribly like something akin to terror. Kenshin did flinch then as his wife's spirit came out in Kenji. Kaoru loved him but Kenshin was well aware that she feared the Battōsai. Even Yahiko had and only Sanosuke ever seemed to be able to cope with Kenshin when he was like that. Sometimes, Kenshin had been very frustrated with the fact that they feared him. They should have known he would never harm them in a million years and that Battōsai and Kenshin were one and the same.

Surprisingly though, Kenji gathered himself very quickly and Kenshin was once again reminded that Kenji was more like him than he thought.

'I'm…sorry…I-,' said Kenji.

A flare of ki interrupted Kenshin telling him that one of the thugs was suddenly awake again and lucid. Alarmed, he whirled away from Kenji as he levelled his gaze on the first thug he had slashed to get him away from Kenji. The man was kneeling and stricken, Kenshin noticed that'd he'd pulled a gun from his gi and had aimed it directly at Kenji.

'No!' yelled Kenshin leaping towards his son and simultaneously hurling his remaining tanto at the man in a desperate attempt to change the bullet's trajectory.

There was a horrendous bang which echoed through the air and hurt Kenshin's ears as he jumped. However, he already knew it was too late. Even if he'd had a sword and had been able to direct a Doryūsen at the gunman he wouldn't have been able to change anything.

He crashed into Kenji a fraction to slow. Blood hit his face as a sharp gasp tore its way from Kenji's throat. As they hit the dirt Kenshin didn't even need to look to know his tanto had hit the gunman and knocked him out cold and that Kenji had been hit in the end anyway.

Kenshin wanted to scream as he pushed himself off his son and observed the damage. There was blood everywhere already and Kenshin's frantic panic nearly made him lose control but for the second time that day, Battōsai took over even though Kenshin's heart continued to pound wildly as he ripped away Kenji's shirt oblivious to everything else.

Finally Kenshin got a good look at the wound which was on the left side and dangerously low. _But not low enough_ reasoned Battōsai.

Kenji's face however, was a picture of shock, his eyes wide open and staring and if Kenshin hadn't had his hand on his son's chest and felt his heart beating against it, albeit weakly, then he very well would have believed Kenji dead.

_Hold on Kenji, I will not let you die!_ vowed Kenshin scooping his son into his arms. Megumi's clinic was at least fifteen minutes away at a dead sprint and Kenshin only prayed he would be quick enough.

_Please Kenji, please don't leave me…_

* * *

**Japanese Terminology: **

_Doryūsen_ - A range technique that sends debris flying at the enemy from a powerful sword strike to the ground.

_Gi – _A jacket type garment that can either hang open or be tied shut. Sanosuke's jacket is a gi. It's important not to confuse a gi with a kimono like Kenshin wears. A hakama, which is the pant type garment Kenshin wears, is generally always worn with a kimono because a gi is too short where the hakama splits at the thigh.

_Himura Kenji – _Son of Kenshin and Kaoru, he takes after Kenshin more than he realizes growing up as a child. He dislikes Kenshin strongly and hates him for always leaving Kaoru behind but eventually comes to understand him a little after Kenshin's death. Of course, for this tale things are going to be a little different.

_Himura Kenshin – _Our hero of course, I don't really think I need to tell you about him but I will anyway. Subject to harsh circumstances growing up, Kenshin ran away from his master Seijiro Hiko before he'd finished his training to join the rebellion. He became an assassin for the Ishin Shishi and very nearly lost his soul to madness but had it healed somewhat thanks to Tomoe and her fiancé, both of whom were eventually killed by his hand and gave him the infamous cross shaped scar. Took off after the revolution and spent ten years wandering trying to atone for his crimes as a hitokiri by never slaying again and protecting people with his sword. He is a confused soul but extremely wise beyond his years. Kenshin has no true comparison save his old master who learned his lessons long ago it seems but it took Kenshin ten years of wandering to.

_Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū_ – The name of the sword style technique taught to Kenshin by Seijiro Hiko the 13th. It's a sword style intended to fight many people at once using powerful sword techniques and god-like speed to avoid attacks and execute them as well. Kenshin mastered and perfected the Battōjutsu techniques of the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū because originally the style was created for bigger, muscular men like Hiko so Kenshin used a move which maximized his astounding speed. Kenshin believes the style originated in the Sengoku period of Japan's history and there has only ever been one master and apprentice at any one time.

_Hitokiri Battōsai - _The manslayer who has mastered the Battōjutsu.

_Kamiya Kaoru – _Owner of her own dojo and Assistant Master of the Kamiya Kasshin Style, Kaoru is a very independent young woman with a fiery nature but fears loneliness above all else. At first this was why she clung very strongly to Kenshin fearing that he'd leave her alone again but she quickly came to love him and eventually Kenshin admitted his feelings for her and they were married.

_Myojin Yahiko – _Son of a samurai of the Shogunate during the Revolution, Yahiko grew up as an orphan being forced to work for a gang of local yakuza in Tokyo. He was rescued by Kaoru and Kenshin and became Kaoru's apprentice in the Kamiya Kasshin Style. Eventually Kenshin passed his reverse blade sword onto Yahiko as a coming of age present. Yahiko is fierce and determined with a cheeky steak a mile wide. He very much admires Kenshin and takes a lot of courage from him.

_Sagara Sanosuke – _Former member of the Sekihoutai and fighter for hire; he was eventually convinced to stop fighting Kenshin and he became a valuable ally. Strong and loyal, Sano can also be lazy about paying off his debts and working but he has a quick sense of humour and is very well liked by many people. He has an unusual phobia of modern technology and can be very brash in a fight but he is also unnervingly perceptive and shares more in common with Hajime Saito that he cares to admit.

_Shishou – _Swords master; Kenshin refers to Seijiro Hiko the 13th who trained him as a child in his sword style by this name.

_Takani Megumi_ – Local doctor in Tokyo rescued by the Kenshin gang from Kanryu Takeda. He was forcing her to make opium but Kenshin managed to defeat Kanryu's henchmen and the Oniwaban group who were working for him at the time. Megumi is a very cunning woman and enjoys making Kaoru jealous by making suggestive comments about her relationship with Kenshin. Although obviously liking Ken-san, she eventually gracefully gives in and allows Kaoru to happily marry Kenshin. She seems to have a love hate relationship with Sanosuke and there has been a lot of romantic interest suggested between the two even though that has never been confirmed.

_Tanto – _Japanese equivalent of a dagger.

* * *

**If there's anything people want me to explain then please feel free to ask me. I may not remember all the terms and I won't be repeating every single one every single chapter. Please also remember that I interpret the characters of Rurouni Kenshin in my own way and I will do my best to stick to canon with small exceptions so I'm sorry if it's any different from how you view them. **

* * *

_Don't forget to R & R Please!_


	2. The Plots of the Shinsengumi

**Author's Note: **I would love for someone to be a beta reader for me. If anyone's interested then please let me know. I'd greatly appreciate it!

* * *

**Chapter Two: **

_Kyoto: 1865_

For the people of the city of Kyoto, the sight of a squad of Shinsengumi dressed in pale blue and white was either a source of courage or fear depending on if you were ally or foe. Today however, the two squads marching tiredly but determinedly through the streets were clearly off duty, meaning at least no trouble for the moment.

However, Saito Hajime could not exactly express the same sentiments as the good people of Kyoto. Oh no, far from it. Sometime in the last hour the first and third squad under the command of Okita Souji and Saito Hajimi had joined together as they headed back towards headquarters. The two squads were a regular sight on the streets as their patrol routes often intersected and the two captains were said to be on good terms with one another. While Saito was disinclined to agree with such talk, the lean captain had to admit that he didn't mind his cheerful comrade as much as other people who felt it their duty to interrupt his life on a daily basis.

At the moment though, Saito was not particularly concerned about the thoughts of the citizens of Kyoto. Indeed, he was feeling a most unusual mixture of emotion and he was having difficultly not snapping at every person who even seemed prone to look in his direction. Saito suspected Okita may have noticed but as per usual, Okita was not going out of his way to bring attention to Saito's mood…yet.

The patrol had gone well enough Saito supposed but towards the end things had taken a drastic turn from there. As a result, Saito was feeling an immense pleasure; something alike to savage glee even. Yet the cause of this was also the cause of Saito's fury, irritation, disappointment and about a hundred other negative related emotions. How a single man could do such things was beyond Saito's grasp and yet, manage it he did.

Coming across the Battōsai had been pure luck and Saito had thought the gods were smiling upon him. The notorious, red haired assassin hadn't been seen since Saito had first encountered him and lived to tell the tale nearly ten months ago. Thus far, he was one of only two men to fight and live to see another day, the other being Okita. Saito wasn't exactly sure how Okita had managed to escape his fight alive as he had been elsewhere at the time but somehow the small captain had done it and unharmed as well. Likewise, he and the Battōsai had failed to harm one another in their last battle too.

The duel last night however, had been different. The first time Saito and Okita had encountered the red haired swordsman they hadn't known exactly what his importance was to the Ishin Shishi although they'd both guessed 'hitokiri' straight away. However, the places where they fought had not been anywhere near a murder scene of any description at the time and the fights had only taken place because both Saito and Okita had managed to sense the concealed ki. In Saito's case, he had smelled the blood on the other and had become suspicious when he'd passed him standing in front of a stall in the street.

Two months ago, Saito had been given a report about the Ishin's assassin. It'd been brief with not much detail and the first one he had ever received on the assassin. Apparently it was the only one on this particular assassin. It told Saito that the assassin had been working for the rebels for two years now whom Saito had already suspected and that he was quite youthful in appearance and had a mane the colour of blood.

Saito could still remember the feeling of satisfaction that had spread through him when his guess had been confirmed. The description definitely fit the bill and the assassin had been termed, 'the Hitokiri Battōsai.' Saito hadn't been at all surprised to hear that title. Lacking in size, the Battōsai obviously had to be faster than his opponents and the Battōjutsu attack was perfect for him. From their duel, Saito had been able to deduce this much already and he knew that this assassin had mastered it utterly; such was his success rate if he was still alive after two years on the job.

Yet the man they encountered last night had been nothing like Saito had thought. Something seemed to have died within the assassin and Saito had been dimly surprised to realise just how young he was in the dim light cast by a nearby lamp. He could be barely a day over sixteen although there was a hardness to his features that made him appear older which could only come from working in his profession for so long.

The assassin had still been as cold as ever but the cross shaped scar on his face told Saito that something had happened, something that had stopped the assassin's deadly decent towards madness. Whatever that was, it had hurt him so badly that the lesson he had learned from it would affect him for the rest of his life.

He was no longer evil Saito remembered thinking and that fact had irritated him. It was much easier to kill someone when they were entirely evil. Still, nothing would prevent Saito from metering out justice and even though the assassin was no longer evil himself, he still committed evils and Saito was determined that he would stop him, no matter the cost.

This was why he had been triumphant when he had severely wounded the Battōsai in his left shoulder. That triumph had soon turned to fury when the Battōsai had decided to retreat and despite his wound, had managed to escape for the time being. Saito was pretty sure the assassin would turn up in some alleyway dead, having bled to death but his temporary escape thoroughly irked Saito.

He had yet to tell Okita what had happened and could sense the other's curiosity but right now he wasn't in the mood to share details.

The scent of blood had become very familiar to Saito during his life. It had been there when his sister was murdered while he and his parents were out when he was twelve and it had been there when bandits had ripped apart the rest of his family three years later. When he'd first decided to join the Shinsengumi it hadn't been a constant in his life and now it was most entirely a part of it. He knew it like no other scent in the world which was why he stopped when he caught the familiar tang in the air, not at all carrying that several people nearly ran into him.

'Saito-san?' queried Okita as he paused. He had been walking level with the other captain and trying not to glance too much at Saito so that he didn't irritate him.

'Go on ahead Okita-san and take my troop if you please,' said Saito catching a flash of red out the corner of his eye. Okita regarded him quizzically but eventually seemed to decide not to press the issue and did as he was asked. Saito knew that Okita was going to question him about this but for now the younger captain's obedience told Saito he would wait.

He watched the retreating backs of the two troops and only when they had rounded the corner did Saito calmly and unobtrusively slip into the alleyway he had noticed.

It was deserted as Saito knew it would be except for a single figure lying brokenly on his stomach on the ground. The dim light played gently on his hair causing the 'flash of red' Saito had seen in his peripheral vision. Blood pooled underneath the fallen assassin and Saito noted with bleak amusement that the assassin had obviously tried to hide the blood seeing as he had changed the green kimono Saito remembered him wearing to a black one.

Calmly drawing his katana, Saito approached the unconscious youth and gave him a small kick. When the body didn't respond he used his blade to push aside the red hair and get a clear look at his face. The eyes were wide open and staring, devoid of all life. Blue eyes noted Saito absently. He hadn't really looked before.

Sheathing his blade and crouching, Saito abruptly paused as he reached out to roll him over. A sharp scent had suddenly invaded his nostrils and Saito frowned as he recognised it as gunpowder. His swords were also missing; a robbery then. Saito snorted at the irony of it. Fancy getting jumped and shot as well as having a bad wound to begin with when you were the best assassin in Japan at the current point in time.

Reaching out again, Saito rolled the youth over. The body flopped all over the place as he did so, the limbs loose in death. Saito didn't wince as he got his first look at the bullet wound; he'd seen many such wounds before. It was a clean shot at least, the assassin most likely died instantly. However, something just wasn't quite right.

Frowning, Saito shifted aside the torn fabric of the kimono and stared at the place where he had stabbed the assassin. The skin was perfectly unblemished without a trace of a wound anywhere although there was a slash to the top of the right shoulder. This made no sense at all and Saito's frown only deepened. Whatever was going on here Saito was already beginning to dislike it. Logic suggested that this wasn't the Hitokiri Battōsai but Saito didn't want to believe it. However, when he looked at the youthful face he couldn't deny the truth.

Though strikingly similar, this was not the same face. For one thing, it was more rounded, the brow wider beneath the fringe and there was definitely no cross shaped scar on this youth's left cheek. 'Kuso!' hissed Saito. This was not at all what he wanted to see.

Swearing foully under his breath, Saito clenched his teeth irritably and began checking for vital signs. Whoever this youth was, he wasn't the Battōsai and as a Shinsengumi captain, Saito had to help even if he did bear a striking resemblance to the ruthless assassin.

He managed to locate a heartbeat although rather weak which only further annoyed him. At least if he'd been dead then he could have sent back someone to deal with the body instead of having to deal with it himself.

_Anyway, whoever he is he's got to be related. Younger brother I'd say as the Battōsai looks a fair bit older. Perhaps he'll be of use to me after all. _

0-0-0-0-0-0

Okita sighed as he dismissed the men. Saito's troop had wanted to know why their Captain had stayed behind but Okita hadn't been able to tell them because he himself didn't know. This hadn't sat well with the third troop but they'd grudgingly stopped asking questions and retreated inside to clean up and have a meal before snatching some shut eye in between their next patrol and the last one.

Okita wanted to beat Saito over the head for this but managed to restrain the thought from showing on his face. It would be unnerving if the cheerful captain of the first troop suddenly started walking around with a face like thunder.

Settling for gripping the handle of his katana forcefully, Okita walked towards his quarters although stalked would have been more the correct term but Okita Souji never stalked.

_When Saito returns he will have some explaining to do_ thought Okita darkly. Though equal in rank, Okita had been with the Shinsengumi longer and had taken it upon himself to at least maintain some sort of control over the man who many referred to most often as 'the Wolf of Mibu.' Saito Hajime however, was not an easily controlled man.

He allowed no one to interfere with his decisions or to gain say him. He was ruthless, determined and unafraid. Nobody could force him to do anything which was why Okita had taken to subtly monitoring the man. It was not that he didn't trust Saito but he recognised a force that needed to be contained at times and it seemed he would have to be the man to do it. Okita was well aware that he was smaller than Saito and equally matched in terms of speed but he was not afraid of him. Suffice to say, Okita Souji had prevented more disastrous situations within the Shinsengumi ranks than he cared to count, ironically Saito being the cause of over half alone.

0-0-0-0-0-0

As the day progressed clouds began to gather over the streets of Kyoto and a steady rain started to pour. For the time being, the streets emptied and blades remained sheathed as people sought cover or hurried home.

Saito did not 'hurry' as they did but he certainly walked quickly, his ferocious pace eating up the distance between him and the Shinsengumi headquarters. The red haired youth lay silent in his arms, skin clammy and quickly growing cold. Saito was becoming increasingly aware that he didn't have long if he wanted to save the teenager's life.

Eventually the tall building finally came into view and Saito lengthened his stride even further as he swept past the guards on the front gate, not even sparing them a glance or returning their confused stares. It wasn't every day the heartless captain of the third squad returned carrying an unconscious youth alone; however Saito didn't exactly have time to explain any of this.

It was near lunchtime as Saito marched through the wooden hallways not at all caring about the trail of mud, water and blood he left in his wake. The fact that it was nearly lunchtime was an added bonus though. If the men weren't sleeping then they were in the mess hall so he had the hallways mostly to himself and was spared the stares he would have likely received otherwise.

Arriving at his quarters, he noted that Okita's door was shut but the lamp was lit so the room was most likely still occupied. Saito however, did not care to inform the other captain of his return as he had far more important things to worry about like whether or not he could keep this youth alive.

Seeing a soldier coming up the hallway towards him, Saito snagged the man and sent him rushing off for medical supplies. The soldier didn't waste time although he did eye Saito and his charge curiously before moving to do as he had been bidden. Saito only hoped the man was wise enough to be discreet. He didn't need rumours circulating all over the base before he had a chance to tend to the youth and advise his commanding officer. Shrugging it off, Saito reconciled himself with the thought that if he wasn't discreet then Saito could think of at least a dozen humiliating punishments for the man.

Grunting, he managed to push the door open with his foot and sidled into the room. Dumping his charge on the floor, he shut the door roughly and then yanked the rolled up futon off the shelf above the window. Flicking it open, he set it on the floor and shifted the unconscious youth onto it. This complete, Saito grabbed his lamp and lit it then opened a small chest containing his few personal items and rummaged through it. Locating a small tanto, he shut the lid with a bang and then held the knife over the naked flame to heat it.

In all this time the red head hadn't stirred for which Saito was grudgingly grateful. If his rough treatment hadn't woken him then he wasn't going to need any help holding him down when he got the bullet out.

Though a fighting man, Saito knew a thing or too about medicine and if he could help it, he was going to be the first one there when the teenager woke up. After all, they had some very interesting things to discuss and he didn't need some pushy doctor getting in the way first and giving away things that didn't need to be given away.

A knock interrupted him before the door slid open to admit the soldier carrying a medical chest. With a glare from Saito, he hurriedly set it down and left.

Snorting, Saito looked at the closed door for a moment then pulled the knife away from the flame deciding enough time had passed to have effectively sterilized the blade.

Sighing at the grim task ahead, Saito bent over the youth and cut the gi away so he had a clear area to work with. Setting some extra cloth beside him which he had retrieved from the medical chest to catch any blood, Saito was just about to begin when he sensed a presence in the hallway and someone knocked politely on the door.

'Saito-san?'

_Okita then_ realised Saito. 'Go away Okita.'

Okita however, did not go away. 'Saito-san there is blood all over the floor,' he called dryly. 'I suggest you let me in.'

Scowling, Saito replied, 'I said go away Okita. This doesn't concern you.' Saito prayed that the other captain would take his advice and leave. While Saito wouldn't necessarily call Okita friend, he held a lot of respect for the small captain who so effectively hid his true emotions beneath an innocent mask. Saito had taken to concealing his inner feelings beneath contempt, anger, sarcasm or whatever other method he felt worked for him but Saito always found himself intrigued by what Okita could hide under a pleasant smile. Today however, the gods seemed to have deserted him.

The door yanked open and Okita stepped in, shutting it firmly behind him. 'Kami-sama don't you even do as you're told?' hissed Saito annoyed beyond compare. He did not need this right now when this youth was bleeding all over his floor and probably wouldn't last another few minutes.

Turning around, Okita froze as he took in the scene in the room.

'Kuso,' he breathed. 'Saito-san you do realize who that is on the floor don't you?' asked Okita, eyes wide with shock.

'Of course I do,' snapped Saito turning back to his patient and beginning the procedure, not caring whether Okita was there or not. 'This however, is not him.'

'What?' asked Okita incredulously. Saito could sense the shock rippling through Okita's ki momentarily before the younger captain quickly masked it again.

'If you're not going to help then stop distracting me,' growled Saito ignoring Okita's outburst as he cut into the flesh around the bullet hole. Though the hole was dangerously low, it didn't seem to have hit anything vital. If it had then Saito was certain the youth would have been dead or coughing up blood all over the place of which Saito wouldn't have been able to do anything about anyway. As it was, Saito knew he was still going to have to be extremely careful not to nick a lung in the process.

'But Saito-san!' spluttered Okita. 'That's the Hitokiri Battōsai or I'm not Okita Souji,' he said lowering his voice and looking at Saito intensely.

'Well then I guess you aren't Okita Souji,' snapped Saito. Reining in his temper, Saito continued grimly, 'appearances can be deceiving Okita.'

'I doubt it,' snapped the small captain growing surprisingly angry. Feigning indifference, Saito ignored Okita and continued the procedure to extract the bullet. He'd nearly found it, of that he was certain. Okita's eyes however, had begun to take on a deadly intent Saito had only ever seen him resort to in battle.

'This has something to do with what happened on patrol last night, doesn't it?' questioned Okita.

Saito grunted, feeling Okita's gaze boring into his back as he finally located the bullet. Sarcastically he answered, 'well done Okita, you've hit the nail right on the head.'

'This is serious Saito!' reprimanded the younger captain.

'Dropped the honorific now I see,' commented Saito as he tossed the bullet onto the floor. Well aware that he was stirring and perhaps even walking on dangerous ground, Saito waited for the inevitable explosion.

'SAITO!'

Saito sighed at the yell. Sensing Okita about to say something further, Saito finally lost his patience. 'Okita shut up!' warned Saito. 'Either get out or sit quietly until I finish. I've got more important things to worry about than telling you what happened last night.'

Twisting to give Okita a seething cold glare, Saito waited for Okita to back down. Okita returned the glare just as furiously but sensing that Saito would make as good as his word, he grudgingly seated himself on the floor. He continued to glare at Saito but the third captain ignored him as he stitched the wound and dressed it. Only when he had finished this and cleaned away the blood and tools did Saito turn around. The red haired youth had remained still but Saito knew he was still alive for the time being.

'Alright Okita, what do you want to know?'

'I would have thought that was obvious,' scowled the smaller captain, arms crossed defensively. 'Why to you have the Battōsai on your floor and why did you save his life? What happened last night Saito-san?'

'I ran into the Battōsai, we fought, I wounded him fatally but he got away.' Saito hoped Okita would accept the short version but he didn't hold much faith. He was proven right as Okita's glare only intensified, so uncharacteristic for the usually optimistic captain.

'And?' growled Okita.

Looking thoroughly put out, Saito continued, 'I saw this youth in the ally. I thought he was the Battōsai and went to finish him off myself. However, this youth has a gunshot wound and no sign of the stab wound I gave his shoulder.'

'He's still got to be the Battōsai,' answered Okita sceptically.

'Are you calling me a liar?' drawled Saito, a dangerous gleam entering his golden eyes.

'No,' retorted Okita tartly. 'I'm merely pointing out that's there's nobody else in Japan that looks like that.'

'There's no scar.'

'What?' asked Okita, confused and momentarily thrown by the random comment.

'I said there's no scar,' repeated Saito. 'The Battōsai I fought last night had a cross shaped scar on his left cheek. Obviously a new wound he's picked up. This youth doesn't and I'd say he's younger too.'

'You were clearly seeing things Saito-san,' answered Okita.

'Ever thought of Battōsai having a brother?' snapped Saito, growing more and more annoyed as Okita continued to deny his account of events. 'After all, he didn't spring up out of the ground or anything.'

'Alright!' retorted Okita. 'Let's just say you are right and this youth is the Battōsai's brother. How do you explain the fact that you came back here and saved his life?'

'It's called a hostage,' answered Saito coldly.

Okita blinked; surprised that he hadn't seen it himself. 'Ah, I see,' replied Okita nodding thoughtfully.

Saito narrowed his gaze, hoping Okita would finally give in and accept what Saito had told him. It appeared the other captain finally decided to believe him because he grinned abruptly and Saito relaxed, knowing the grin meant Okita had accepted what he'd told him.

'Just don't say I didn't warn you,' laughed Okita, a mischievous gleam entering his eyes and a familiar smug smile tugging at his lips.

'Okami-san is going to have a fit when she sees the mess you've made and you had better inform Hijikata-sama or Yamanami-sama before Kondō-sama finds out.' Okita's expression suddenly grew serious again and the merriment was gone as instantly as it had come.

'Don't turn this into a personal vendetta, Saito-san,' he said softly. 'You know the rules as well as I do if not better. The Shinsengumi must not fight personal fights; our duty is to the people alone.'

'I know Okita,' answered Saito matching the other's seriousness. He was well aware of the code of the Shinsengumi.

'However,' he replied coldly, 'I will not be threatened. My allegiance is to the people and nothing will stop me metering out justice. I serve those three because it is in Japan's best interests but they would be unwise to assume that I owe them any loyalty what so ever.'

'Well do not let them catch you saying that,' said Okita, a hint of frustration creeping into his voice. 'Particularly don't let them catch you saying that motto of yours. It may be a simpler way of saying the code but it's your own way and as such, it can be viewed as making up your own rules.'

'I know this Okita,' growled Saito. 'Yet all the same, once again I tell you, I refuse to be cowed in any way.'

Okita sighed inwardly at the look that he saw on Saito's face. They had had this argument often. Though few were aware of it, Saito also made an excellent hitokiri at times but he refused to assassinate anyone without deciding their fates for himself first. Saito was treading dangerous ground by taking matters into his own hands but at the moment his skill was such that he was too valuable to do anything about.

'I'm just saying that I don't want another 'Serizawa' incident,' explained Okita referring to the Shinsengumi commander who had being assassinated under Matsudaira Katamori's orders.

Saito scowled, 'you're forgetting Okita who carried out that assassination. He got what he deserved.'

'He did,' agreed Okita quietly. He could not however, ignore the worry that still lingered in his heart. He knew that Saito did not consider there to be any friendship between them and Okita was okay with that but that didn't prevent him not wanting the third captain to do anything foolish. Saito understood Okita better than anyone else he had ever met and that was a rare thing in such turbulent times. He did not want to lose it so quickly.

Saito however, continued to walk a thin line. At the rate he was going it would only be a matter of time before he was handed his katana and ordered to commit seppuku.

'Just humour me, ne?' asked Okita, giving Saito a small smile. The other did not return the smile but finally sighed.

'Very well,' agreed Saito.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Yahiko was coming to get him again; he was sure of that although he was being a lot louder than last time.

_Baka! He won't drench me this time. I'm going to make sure that teinousha gets what's coming. _

Waking up however, proved to be a lot harder than he thought.

_Chikuso, I'm way tired. Why is it so difficult to wake up? _

As he slowly fought his way towards consciousness he became aware of other sensations within his body. _My limbs feel heavy, why does my head ache? Kizu! It's so hard to breath and my chest hurts like crazy. What happened? _

The pain only seemed to intensify as he became more aware of his surroundings and he realised that the sounds he could hear were not Yahiko or anyone he knew. As far as he could tell he'd never met these people before in his entire life and that instantly made him wary. Even in his weakened state, he refused to utter a groan of pain until he found out who these people were.

Everything seemed distant however, the sounds muted for some reason although that probably had something to do with the pain in his chest. Gradually, bits and pieces of memory began to reassemble themselves within his mind.

He'd been walking, angry at his father yet again. There had been a fight, he had been fine at first but then his father had suddenly appeared. Yes that was right, his father. What had happened after that had been a blur of shock. He never seen anyone move so fast and when he'd been injured and then disarmed, his father seemed to have changed into a completely different person.

He recalled the conversation and the emotions that had run through him with a frightening intensity that sent fear arching through his mind.

'_**Don't touch me,' Kenshin warned again, refusing to turn around. **_

'_**Why?' stuttered Kenji. **_

'_**I'm dangerous like this!' snapped Kenshin. 'Just don't touch me,' he repeated. **_

Kenji had no idea what had happened but his father was gone, replaced by a man he didn't even recognise. That man was a completely different person and he'd scared Kenji out of his wits. He was so cold, his voice sounding like the breath of death itself.

The painful memories broke Kenji's control and without even realising, he whispered, 'Father…who are you?'

Silence answered Kenji and only then did he see his mistake. Hoping that whoever was in the room would overlook the soft noise he had made; Kenji kept his eyes shut and feigned unconsciousness still.

At a later point in time, Kenji was proud of the fact that he didn't jump but when a hand came to rest against his forehead it was a close thing. He hadn't even heard anything and to move so silently signalled that this person was most likely a ninja or swordsman and very dangerous if that were the case.

'I know you're awake,' growled a voice. 'Open your eyes unless you want me to do it for you.' The threat was evident and with some trepidation, Kenji gave in and did as he was told.

His gaze filled with pain, Kenji struggled to focus his blue eyes on his surroundings. Gradually, the imaged cleared and solidified and Kenji gazed up into the face of the hand's owner. The hand's owner glared back at him. The man's face was incredibly sharp and narrow, long black hair pulled back into a samurai topknot with several tendrils falling free across the front of his face over a pair of narrowed, golden eyes. Kenji recognised them as a dangerous pair of eyes if ever he'd seen any before; eyes that missed nothing and with a mouth that look like it was constantly set in a deadly frown or sneering smirk. This man reeked of lethal skill but Kenji did not flinch despite his painful state.

Turning his head sideways, Kenji looked for the owner of the other voice. He knew this man hadn't been talking alone and he was surprised to see someone who looked his own age sitting just across the room from him. He was dressed in blues and whites with his brown hair pulled back in the same fashion as the first man. Unlike the dangerous, golden eyed man though, this younger man wore a pleasant expression and his dark blue eyes seemed honest and friendly. The daisho at his side however, warned Kenji that this man wasn't as he seemed though and was probably just as dangerous as the first man. Not exactly an ideal situation to be in then.

Not trusting the smiling youth, Kenji looked back at the first man. It was much more comfortable to do it that way and he hated to admit it but the movement of his head had hurt and he was feeling extremely tired. He didn't think he could keep his eyes open much longer although that was probably what you got after been shot in the chest he thought wryly.

'Who are you?' he queried.

'I could ask you the same question,' answered the man with a snort of disdain as he leaned back.

Kenji sighed tiredly; he had assumed their conversation was going to go something like this.

'It is obvious however, that you are related to the Battōsai and I intend to find out how,' continued the man.

Kenji laughed tiredly at the absurd notion. 'He was long before my time,' he answered. 'Do not compare me to a man that is many years' dead.'

Kenji noticed the barest flicker of surprise on the other's face before it was concealed. 'Besides,' he added, closing his eyes as he felt the darkness once again begging for his return. 'The only person I look remotely similar to is my father.'

He thought he heard the man say something else but it was too late to hear what as the darkness rose up and swallowed him.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Himura Kenshin or the Battōsai, as everyone so often seemed to call him these days, had had a thoroughly bad evening and to top it all off, he'd let the ruthless wolf get a good shot in to. That cold hearted bastard shouldn't have stood a chance against him and yet it was the second time they'd been forced to postpone their duel and he had lived to see another day. Had it not been for the fact that he was on duty then he would have ensured he won the match no matter the cost. Unfortunately though, things never seemed to go to plan these days.

Sighing, he came to a halt in the dark alleyway he was hiding in and leaned up against the wall to take a short breather. He cursed his luck that he didn't have any bandages but was thankful that the wound he had received was no where near as deadly as he'd believed. True, it was bad but he had survived worse and the blow hadn't been as low or deep as either he or Saito had originally believed.

Despite his small fortunes though, a darker voice in his mind insisted he wished it was over instead, that he had died back there against the captain and it had all ended. Once he would have been horrified at such thoughts but now he wasn't and they seemed to have become his constant companion. They had been ever since the incident anyway and yet it was that very same incident that prevented him from following them through. Funny how life worked that way.

Up until then he had been denying that he knew he was hurting himself, digging himself in so deep that he'd never be able to return. Once forced to accept his conscious again however, he had been saved and yet at a terrible price. Why she had saved him he wasn't sure he understood yet but he wasn't going to throw away her teachings. He would see the war out and he would take up her teachings. He would not dishonour her memory and what she had sacrificed herself to teach him.

_Tomoe…_

_Why did you have to get in the way?_

_Silly girl… _

Yes, she had done something for him that had cleansed the darkness in his soul and allowed him to remember his goals and see his purpose clearly once again. For that, he would be forever grateful to Yukishiro Tomoe, to Himura Tomoe, to his Tomoe.

Sighing, he pushed himself off the wall and pressed away the memories for later. For now he had to get back to the inn before he was discovered. He was already pushing it enough as it was by taking a round about route that passed not three blocks from the Shinsengumi compound. Kenshin would have loved to have seen the look on Saito's face if the Shinsengumi captain was told just how close he was to them right now. It presented a rather amusing mental image and despite the fact that the wolf managed to have a knack for getting under his skin and irritating him beyond reason, Kenshin found himself almost wishing that they were not on opposing sides. He admired and respected the Shinsengumi even if he did not agree with some of the strict rules they were subject to. Saito Hajime however, was in a complete class of his own. _It's just a shame he loathes me so much _thought Kenshin.

Speak of the trouble though and it shall find you.

Kenshin halted and hastily back-pedalled into the darkness of the ally as he sensed a familiar ki approaching. Wanting to groan, Kenshin restrained himself and focused on remaining undetected. Noting that the wind was blowing into the ally to conceal the smell of blood and that he was well hidden, Kenshin waited apprehensively for Saito Hajime to pass by his hiding place. If the man found him now then Kenshin knew there would be no escape a second time. He only hoped it didn't come to that.

Being careful that his ki was fully hidden, Kenshin finally felt Saito as he approached the area where he would pass by the mouth of the ally. Tensed and ready to spring at a moments notice, he stared in shock instead at the mirage that passed right before his eyes. If he didn't know any better than he could have sworn he just saw himself in the arms of the third captain of the Shinsengumi but that was impossible!

The scene kept him immobile for several seconds before he leapt up onto the roof, completely ignoring his wound for the moment. This he had to see.

His delay however, cost him and it took him some time to catch up to Saito. It also wasn't getting any easier now that it had started to rain but at least he wouldn't have to worry about Saito smelling him although he would have to make sure Saito didn't sense his ki. The man had an uncanny knack for sensing him and at this point in time Kenshin really didn't want to put it into practice if he didn't have to. He was far more curious about what he had just seen although maybe suspicious was more the correct term now that he thought about it.

He managed to catch up just as Saito approached the front gates. Kneeling to make sure he wasn't seen, Kenshin peered closely and had to admit that whoever Saito had looked exactly like him. The size and age were definitely the same, even the hair of all things but what did this mean?

Narrowing his eyes, Kenshin realised that because he knew that person was no one related to him since he had no living family then this had to be some sort of a trap to lure him in. The impostor looked injured and that definitely looked like blood dripping onto the ground but there was no way to be sure. His opinion rapidly changing concerning the third captain, Kenshin added conniving little trickster to his list and turned to go.

For now he would deal with his wound but tonight the Shinsengumi were going to have a secret visitor and the Battōsai was going to deal with Saito Hajime once and for all.

* * *

**Japanese Terms: **

_Baka – _Idiot, fool.

_Battōjutsu _- The art of drawing the sword.

_Battōsai _- Master of Battōjutsu. Himura the Battōsai literally translates as Himura the Master of the Art of Drawing the Sword.

_Chikuso – _Damn.

_Daisho – _Japanese sword set generally containing a longer blade called a **katana **and shorter blade called a **wakizashi**.

_Himura Kenji – _Son of Kenshin and Kaoru, he takes after Kenshin more than he realizes growing up as a child. He dislikes Kenshin strongly and hates him for always leaving Kaoru behind but eventually comes to understand him a little after Kenshin's death. Of course, for this tale things are going to be a little different.

_Himura Kenshin – _Our hero of course, I don't really think I need to tell you about him but I will anyway. Subject to harsh circumstances growing up, Kenshin ran away from his master Seijiro Hiko before he'd finished his training to join the rebellion. He became an assassin for the Ishin Shishi and very nearly lost his soul to madness but had it healed somewhat thanks to Tomoe and her fiancé, both of whom were eventually killed by his hand and gave him the infamous cross shaped scar. Took off after the revolution and spent ten years wandering trying to atone for his crimes as a hitokiri by never slaying again and protecting people with his sword. He is a confused soul but extremely wise beyond his years. Kenshin has no true comparison save his old master who learned his lessons long ago it seems but it took Kenshin ten years of wandering to.

_Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū_ – The name of the sword style technique taught to Kenshin by Seijiro Hiko the 13th. It's a sword style intended to fight many people at once using powerful sword techniques and god-like speed to avoid attacks and execute them as well. Kenshin mastered and perfected the Battōjutsu techniques of the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū because originally the style was created for bigger, muscular men like Hiko so Kenshin used a move which maximized his astounding speed. Kenshin believes the style originated in the Sengoku period of Japan's history and there has only ever been one master and apprentice at any one time.

_Hitokiri _- Manslayer/assassin in the shadows.

_Hitokiri Battōsai - _The manslayer who has mastered the Battōjutsu.

_Ishin Shishi – _Basically the side Kenshin fought for, the rebels. The rebels were based in the Choshu area of Japan. See Wickipedia for further info.

_Ki _ – A person's aura or spirit.

_Kimono – _Large, shirt like garment which can be worn by either men or woman. Generally men wear it with a hakama.

_Kizu – _Hurts, the best supplement I could come up with for ouch.

_Kuso – _Shit.

_Kyoto – _Capital city of Japan up until the Meiji government was established and Edo's name was changed to Tokyo and it became the new capital.

_Name-san – _Polite honorific as if to say Mr Himura for example.

_Name-sama – _Polite honorific as if to say Sir Himura for example.

_Okami – _Madam or landlady.

_Seppuku – _Only way for a samurai to die with honour to avoid falling into enemy hands or to avoid shame. They could also be ordered to commit seppuku by their lord(s) as was the case with the Shinsengumi.

_**Shinsengumi**__ – _For anything related to the Shinsengumi and the people and terms I have listed, please visit Wickipedia. It is where I obtained all my info and was very helpful. I'd rather not sit here and type for hours you see because it would be very easy to do. For some reason the stupid links won't copy either so unfortunately you'll just have to find Wickipedia through Google but that isn't hard to do. 

**1. Kondo Isami **

**2. Matsudaira Katamori **

**3. Okita Souji **

**4. Saito Hajime**

**5. Serizawa Kamo – **'Serizawa' incident if anyone's interested.

**6. 'Wolf of Mibu' **

**7. Yamanami Keisuke **

_Tanto – _Japanese equivalent of a dagger.

_Teinousha – _Moron.

_Yukishiro Tomoe – _I'm sure you all know to whom I'm referring but if not then please look up Tomoe on Wickipedia. Incidentally, she looks way prettier in the manga then in the OVAs. I never noticed.

* * *

**Disclaimer: ** Rurouni Kenshin © Watsuki Nobuhiro. I make no profit from this fictional story and it is merely for the amusement of myself and those who happen to take the time to read it

* * *

**Author's Note: **Wow! I can't believe the response I got to the first chapter. It's my best result by far and I have a good feeling about this story. I hope I don't disappoint. Anyway, that's the reason for the prompt update in case anyone's wondering.

By the way, feel free to check out the two other RK fics I've started writing. They've both enjoyed some good success as well. See below for summaries and stuff if you want some idea or something about what they're about.

**A Burning Wish: Finding Himura-san**  
It's been two weeks since Kenshin took up his vow to never slay another human being but what exactly do you do with yourself if you're a swordsman in an era of peace? Can Kenshin survive and reclaim his soul or is it lost forever?

**The Flames of Kyoto**  
The peace of the Meiji era is suddenly shattered after 12 years as a second Revolution begins in Japan. Knowing it's only a matter of time before his long dead talents are sought, Kenshin struggles to remain true to his oath in an unforgiving world.

See you all next time and thanks for your support! Please keep it coming!

Love Randa


	3. A Matter of Trust

**Author's Update: **Hi all! I trust you've all been keeping well. Here's the next instalment so please enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Rurouni Kenshin © Watsuki Nobuhiro. I make no profit from this fictional story and it is merely for the amusement of myself and those who happen to take the time to read it.

* * *

**Chapter Three: **

As nightfall descended upon Kyoto, it readily became apparent that a new moon was in place that evening; a perfect night for an assassin on the prowl. Like a demonic ghost, the Hitokiri Battōsai flittered from one shadow to another. His movements were effortless, silent, using every ounce of the deadly skill he possessed. None saw his passing and those that did thought the wavering shadows nothing more than a stray alley cat.

Out of the darkness loomed the formidable Shinsengumi headquarters. In the time since its resurrection, not a single Ishin Shishi spy had ever managed to infiltrate the infamous building. Every single attempt had ended in capture leaving the Shinsengumi with a growing reputation and the Ishin rebels short an extra spy or two. Saito Hajime had personally caught the last 'would be spy' and sent the head back in a box and placed the body on public display. Ironically, it was the very same man's room that Kenshin was now trying to penetrate.

He had no doubt that there would be a confrontation tonight and Kenshin intended to 'get rid' of Saito. The wolf had officially become a thorn in his side and whether Katsura ordered it or not, he was going to assassinate him tonight and retrieve the impostor. This would be one Shinsengumi plot that would not live to see completion.

Though not relishing the thought of taking a life and from a man he generally respected, Kenshin ignored the uncomfortable feeling of dread in his stomach and the bile that rose in his throat at the reflection of what he was about to do. Every day the darkness in his soul seemed to grow a little more, threatening to swallow the light in his heart and the reasoning behind his actions thus far. He did not doubt that he wouldn't live to see the end of the Revolution. Sooner or later someone would defeat him and if not, insanity would be sure to claim his soul and then it would be his life at the hands of his own comrades rather then an enemy. He only hoped it would be the former and that he would die honourably.

Stealthily approaching from the east, it was a simple game of watch and wait for the right moment. Nearly an hour passed before Kenshin worked out the sentry system but time was of little consequence. It was barely midnight and Kenshin had informed Katsura that he would be most likely to return late.

By now, he had all but forgotten his earlier thoughts and had slipped into the mindset of the Hitokiri Battōsai. Things of little importance or having no place in his mind at the present point in time, faded away and were replaced by a sharpening of the senses to their fullest extent. Sounds seemed to amplify and things he usually didn't noticed he suddenly did and carefully catalogued. There was no room in his heart for emotions now and he would have to deal with the repercussions later.

Reminding himself that this was for the good of Japan, the Battōsai stole silently from the shadows and leapt for the wall. He sailed over gracefully, landing with a slight crunch on the gravel before he shot across the yard and disappeared into the building just as the next guard rounded the corner.

He watched carefully, remaining still as the guard passed by, totally unaware of his existence. He noted with a sense of satisfaction that he'd timed it well as the guard heaved a huge yawn as he passed by. It would have to be nearing the end of the shift then.

Giving the oblivious guard one final glance, the Battōsai crept back from his hiding place and silently leapt onto the porch roof. Quickly making his way around the building, he was forced to stop several times and conceal himself as a guard glanced in his direction.

At one stage, he nearly ran into a ninja, completely hidden on the window ledge above him. Only at the last minute did he sense the ki or rather, lack there of. Noticing that there were fewer guards in the area, he had just assumed it meant that this area of he compound was less important. The thought however, made him pause and reconsider his assessment. It wasn't like the Shinsengumi to be lax in any area, no matter its importance.

Halting completely, he looked around carefully and tried to sense a ki signature but there were none except those he had already sensed. Alert to the fact now that he was dealing a ninja in all likelihood, he stopped searching with his ki sense and searched with his eyes instead.

He finally spotted the whereabouts of the ninja and was a little disconcerted to realise that he was hidden only twenty feet from where he crouched. One more step would have alerted him to the other.

Mentally reprimanding himself, he decided to avoid the ninja and approach Saito's room from the other side. It was more risky going that way but he'd rather avoid detection if at all possible and a fight with a ninja was never a quiet matter.

Eventually he came to what he concluded to be the right window and his guess was confirmed when he heard hushed voices within. He recognised them immediately. Saito's voice was husky and rough, thoroughly irritated by the sounds of it and the other was softer, earnest even. Okita did not sound particularly happy he summarised but that was of no importance he coldly decided. He only wished that Saito were unaccompanied so that he might deal with him alone. He did not particularly like Okita and if he were honest with himself, he considered the other captain rather sly. He much preferred dealing with Saito's deadly ruthlessness in comparison to Okita's mocking cheerfulness.

Crouching, he listened to the conversation absently as he tried to pinpoint the two Shinsengumi captains' positions in the room. Eventually he guessed that Okita sounded as if he were sitting further back in the room; probably against the door. Saito sounded much closer but he had to have his back to him because his voice was drifting away from him.

Gripping the hilt of his katana, Battōsai rose in one fluid movement and unsheathed his blade. The steel made a familiar rasping noise as it was drawn loose, hardly enough time to warn the two captains within what was about to happen.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Saito stiffened for the barest moment as the sound of steel being drawn reached his sharp hearing. Only lunging towards the opposite side of the room in that instant prevented the assassin from ripping his back open as the shutters shattered under the impact of his blow.

Leaping back to his feet and whirling around, Saito had his katana in hand within a fraction of a heartbeat as Okita mirrored the stance beside him. He was greeted however, with a shocking and equally unexpected sight.

Standing in the shattered remains of the window stood a familiar red haired assassin, amber eyes glinting with lethal intent, katana levelled in the attack position. Though only the third time he had seen the Battōsai, the lithe assassin looked far more dangerous now then he ever had in their previous encounters. The harsh set of the jaw and the raging eyes indicated an inescapable fury and right now the cause of the fury was lying on the floor directly in front of him. If the Battōsai noticed his look-a-like, he gave no sign.

'Well, well Battōsai,' drawled Saito with cold disdain, allowing none of his own emotions to cloud his face or voice.

'It seems you're not as dead as I would like.' Saito watched the red head carefully but the assassin didn't seem to be in any mood to talk. He clearly wanted to fight and if that was what he wished then Saito would not deny him.

Sinking immediately into the Gatotsu stance and foregoing any foreplay, Saito waited for the assassin to make his move. As he expected, the Battōsai chose the Battōjutsu stance, apparently just as unwilling to fight for an extended period of time. Of course, the reason for that was probably the fact that the youth was in dangerous territory and would not have long to complete what he had come for before there would be no escape, even for him.

Okita however, apparently couldn't care less. Brazenly, the small Shinsengumi captain stepped without hesitation between the two, his back to Saito as he calmly locked eyes with the Battōsai.

'Okita?' growled Saito, refusing to drop his stance and warning the other to move immediately unless he wanted to be skewered.

'Hush Saito,' ordered Okita softly. Saito considered ignoring this but there was obviously a very good reason why the other captain had so stupidly stepped in between a death match.

'Battōsai,' said Okita calmly. Saito noted the slight twitch to the left eye. The Battōsai was annoyed and frankly, so was he.

'Move Okita Souji,' the Battōsai replied softly. 'I may spare your life if you do so.'

Not at all phased, the captain issued a short snort of laughter and remained where he was.

'This is a war Battōsai-san, whether I live today or tomorrow, it matters not. One way or another we will face each other again in battle, it is inevitable. However, I do not see the point in this fight and from what Saito-san has told me, you are injured. I'm sure he'd much more prefer to kill you when you're both fighting at your best. In his own way, I'm sure it would give Saito-san a perverse sense of satisfaction,' concluded Okita giving Saito a smirk over his shoulder.

Saito was not impressed.

'Okita you have five seconds to get out of the way or I will gut you if the Battōsai doesn't get you first.'

'Che,' replied Okita, waving off the threat although finally appearing to become serious.

Fixing the Battōsai with a stern gaze, Okita asked, 'why are you here? I assume you saw Saito-san with this youth in the streets this afternoon but I very much doubt Katsura gave you permission to infiltrate our headquarters.'

The Battōsai said nothing but neither did he move to attack so Okita continued.

'What importance is this youth to you that you would risk your life,' asked Okita gesturing at the unconscious boy on the floor.

Saito's eye narrowed at the question as he looked at his comrade's back. He had not expected Okita to interrupt such a deadly confrontation with so simple a question. Saito had also deduced that the Battōsai must have seen him that afternoon although Okita's curiosity raised questions in Saito's mind just the same. He refused however, to drop into a neutral stance knowing just how deadly his opponent was despite his earlier wound. Obviously it was no where near as fatal as he'd believed and it didn't seem to be affecting the assassin's posture in any way.

'You think this is a trap, don't you?' demanded Saito with sudden clarity, surprising Okita.

Again the assassin didn't waste words but his silence was confirmation in itself.

'And he's not related is he?' he questioned again.

'No,' continued Saito answering his own question.

'No, you are alone; you have been for a long time. Alone in this world with nothing but your skill with the sword and a false conviction to protect,' he concluded sharply, his words cutting through the air and finally garnering a reaction.

Though not much, the scowl that graced the assassin's face told Saito that he was mostly right and that his words had cut deep. Despite everything, the youth Saito had discovered could not possibly be related to the Battōsai regardless of the incredible similarities. If he was then there would have been no way that the Battōsai would have allowed Okita to stand in his path. The assassin was truly alone in the world and had clearly not liked the thought of such a cruel trap. That was what had angered him tonight, nothing else.

Now that the 'would be' assassin was here though, Saito had no intention of letting him escape a third time.

'Okita, move,' commanded Saito and this time the Shinsengumi captain relented and stepped aside.

No sooner had he done so that the two warriors attacked; flying across the space between them with all the intent to kill. The clash of their swords resounded throughout the compound, alerting soldiers and guards within fifty meters to an intruder in the east wing where the captains resided.

The Battōsai attacked with raw ferocity, forcing Saito to take the defensive. Though confined to close quarters, the assassin seemed quite comfortable using his surroundings to his advantage as he rebounded off the walls and the ceiling or flung objects at Saito.

The Shinsengumi captain snarled at the onslaught and switched to offensive. Ignoring the book that the Battōsai hurled at him; he cut through it to attempt a slash across the smaller man's chest. The Battōsai responded with astounding speed as he leapt backwards, Saito's blade only cutting through cloth. Through the gash Saito glimpsed bandages but he ignored that. The earlier wound would be of no advantage to Saito: the assassin clearly wasn't affected by it…unless of course he managed to hit it that was.

Okita wisely backed out into the hallway as a wayward slash from Saito nearly took his arm off. Others were beginning to arrive on the scene as Okita opened the door and the small Shinsengumi captain wasn't the least surprised to find three of the other eight captains just about upon him.

'Okita!' called Harada Sanosuke, leading the way. Despite the late hour, the tall Shinsengumi captain was dressed for battle, his sword thrust through his obi and his favourite spear in his hands.

'What's going on?' he questioned as he met Okita.

'The Battōsai's here,' replied Okita grimly.

'_What! _Where?' asked Harada disbelievingly.

Stepping aside, Okita allowed Harada to see into Saito's room. Okita was mildly amused by the apparent shock on the face of the tenth captain. There were few moments when Okita witnessed the loud mouthed young man at a loss for words but this was clearly one of them.

'That can't be_ the_ Hitokiri Battōsai,' mumbled Harada.

Okita sighed. 'I assure you that's him,' he answered seriously, 'and unless you want to get in the way of a death match then I suggest you stay here with me.'

Astonished, the remaining Shinsengumi captains could only watch through the open door at the raging battle within. Though at first the slight stature had disarmed Harada and the others, it quickly became apparent that the furious, cold red blur had to be the infamous assassin.

At that moment Saito suddenly succeeded in disarming the Battōsai and immediately went for the kill. The assassin responded with frightening speed and managed to deflect Saito's Gatotsu with his smaller wakizashi and retrieve his katana. Saito cursed himself mentally for letting the assassin get his sword back and attacked with renewed ferocity, hoping to catch the youth off guard.

The Battōsai deflected his attacks with apparent ease and only a reflective duck saved Saito from loosing his head. As it was, the Battōsai's blade still managed to scrape across his brow. A thin trickle of blood crept from the wound, threatening to blind him if he wasn't careful.

He was not too concerned about it though. He was more intent on preventing the assassin from escaping him for the second time that day by keeping him away from the destroyed window. Now that it had been established that the Shinsengumi had no hold on him, the Battōsai would be foolish to linger and Saito knew the assassin knew this. Despite the red head's apparent focus, Saito could tell that the Battōsai was becoming more and more desperate to get out of there before it was too late. Okita had probably not been too far off the mark when he'd said the Battōsai was here without Katsura's permission and that thought had to be worrying him.

'Thinking of running Battōsai?' taunted the wolf coldly.

'Not from the likes of you,' growled the assassin as the two fighters paused momentarily.

'But you are thinking it,' responded Saito softly, his intense gaze locked with the Battōsai's own.

The assassin chose not to respond and instead drew his wakizashi, holding it firmly in his left hand as he gripped his katana in his right.

Silence fell as the two enemies regarded each other; searching for a weakness in the other's defence aided only by the dim glow of a single candle, the remaining ones long since knocked over and extinguished by the fighting pair. In the dim light the fallen form of the unconscious impostor was all but forgotten as Choshu and Bakufu faced off. It was no longer a battle of insulted pride but one of honour; fought on a battlefield of many lives all dieing for their beliefs.

Those in the corridor held their breath as they observed the standoff. Up until that point in the battle it had truly been an astounding sight but the two warriors seemed to have gone beyond that now; their hearts speaking through their very swords.

Okita felt Harada move ever so slightly beside him; uncomfortable under the incredible tension.

The movement was like a gunshot to the two warriors; their senses heightened to the upmost extent.

Saito lunged forward in a blur of movement but nothing was faster than the unnamed sword style the Battōsai fought with.

In amazement, the Shinsengumi watched as the Captain of the Third Squad bore down on the Battōsai with his famous Gatotsu technique. The Battōsai twisted like water; dropping his right shoulder beneath the intended puncture and deflecting the thrust with his katana. With lightning quick speed the wakizashi came up as the Battōsai plunged it deeply into the wolf's shoulder. It was unmistakably an imitation of the very same technique Saito had intended to use on the red haired youth.

The force of the blow stopped Saito instantly as the Battōsai smashed the Shinsengumi Captain into the opposite wall. The blade plunged ruthlessly through Saito's shoulder as the assassin pinned his opponent to the wall behind him.

Leaping backwards almost immediately, the Battōsai snatched the blanket from the unconscious look alike and hurled it at the doorway. Though only a minor distraction, it was enough for Okita to witness the youth's fleeing trail of distinctive red hair as he leaped out onto the roof. The ruined blanket fluttered to the ground on either side of the Shinsengumi caption and then he was tearing after him. Only one thought resided in Okita's mind at that point in time and that thought was revenge.

He had never seen someone take on Saito's Gatotsu and win before. Even he hadn't thought of a way around it yet and he had known Saito far longer than the assassin. To do that showed a severe underestimation on Okita's part but that very thought now gave him the advantage. Not only did he now know that the assassin was terrifyingly skilled, he also knew that he was smart, cunning even, despite his young age.

Aware of this now, Okita was prepared for anything that the assassin would throw at him. Unfortunately however, it seemed he would have to wait another day.

The moment Okita leaped onto the roof he just about tripped over the body of the ninja who had been on guard that evening. Of the Battōsai there was simply no sign but the red haired assassin's handy work was evident enough. Two more guards lay in the courtyard below, both despatched with a single blow as well.

Okita fancied he saw a fleeting shadow in the distance leaping over the far wall and even if it was the infamous assassin, it was regrettably too late now.

'Chikuso,' muttered a voice behind him.

Turning, Okita noted that Harada had followed him. His gaze was bitter as he observed the dead ninja and Okita recalled vaguely that Harada had been on friendly terms with the man.

'He got away didn't he?'

'Yes.'

'Really damn it.'

Okita didn't reply; there was nothing he could say anyway.

'Come.'

Turning, Okita walked calmly past the emotional captain and stepped back into Saito's room.

Glancing around, he noted the destruction in the room and was not at all surprised to see Hijikata's tall form filling the doorway. Of the other captains, there was no sign.

The eyes of the two Shinsengumi members met briefly, grim emotions passing between them in the aftermath of the events that had just taken place.

Turning away, Okita brought his saddened gaze to rest on the ruined body of the Third Captain.

Saito hung limply where he had come to rest; his blood splattered down his blue haori and across the wooden floorboards. Okita almost choked on the powerful feelings that welled in his chest at the sight but ignored them as he approached the corpse of the other captain.

_Was it only just moments ago that I was thinking about how much I didn't want to lose you?_ wondered Okita.

Approaching hesitantly, Okita sheathed his blade, prepared to perform the last honour he could for someone he considered a friend in his heart but had never told him so out loud. He alone would bury Saito, it was his duty.

Reaching up, Okita moved to grab the hateful wakizashi but instantly stopped as death stared him in the face or rather, pressed up against his neck.

Saito's katana had never fallen from his grasp and now it lay threateningly against his neck.

Eyes wide with shock, Okita stared as Saito's head suddenly moved and the familiar golden eyes glared out at him through a tangle of hair and blood. Though glazed with pain, they were still as alert as ever.

'I'm not dead yet Okita,' announced Saito softly.

Amazed, Okita stepped back as Saito dropped his blade with a clang, his strength apparently giving out or so it seemed.

Okita choked a protest out as Saito suddenly reached up and grasped the handle of the blade himself. Before Okita could stop him the other captain viciously yanked the blade free.

With nothing holding him up, Saito collapsed but Okita hastily caught him before he could hit the floor and gently lowered him instead.

'Of course not,' whispered Okita reverently, just grateful that Saito still lived.

The other grunted something in reply but finally went limp, his strength spent.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Gradually the fog of sleep slid away and Himura Kenji stirred to the peaceful sounds of birdcalls.

Blinking blearily, he opened his eyes to a plain white ceiling. The ceiling itself however, was unfamiliar and not particularly of much interest in the long run.

A little confused, he turned his head sideways, noting that he seemed to be in some sort of sick room. From the light outside he guessed it was probably midmorning.

The room was for the most part empty but beside Kenji however, laid someone else, asleep for the moment and looking absurdly like the police lieutenant, Fujita Goro of all people.

Kenji wasn't exactly familiar with the officer but had seen him on the streets often enough to know that his father was somehow acquainted with him.

The illusion however, rapidly vanished as he recalled his father and the dull ache in his chest vicinity. The memories immediately knotted his stomach uncomfortably and he shied away from them.

He did however, recognise his ill companion as the man he had first awakened to after the bullet wound. _Why he's next to me though, I have no idea._

He observed that other than a slight cut across the forehead, the man seemed to be fine although Kenji could not say what the blankets and sleeping garments hid.

Desiring to find out more about his supposed rescuers, Kenji gingerly sat up; unknowingly disturbing the one other occupant of the room he'd failed to notice.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Kenji's movement instantly roused the sleeping captain of the first squad from his fitful doze. His body, on alert for any sense of movement, registered Kenji instantly but upon recognising the red haired boy, Okita softly sighed and leant back; his hopes dashed for the time being.

He had hoped the movement would be Saito-san but it appeared the tall Shinsengumi had no intention of returning to the world of the living any time soon.

Rubbing his head ruefully as he recalled the events of the previous evening, Okita watched as the red haired youth pushed back the covers gingerly and tried to stand up. Halfway through the process he suddenly paused and turned to regard Okita.

Okita stared back in surprise. He'd made no sound to announce his presence but the youth seemed to have sensed he was there anyway.

Quickly covering his surprise Okita smiled brightly at the youth.

'Good morning! I trust you slept well?' he asked cheerfully.

The youth didn't answer straight away, regarding Okita warily before giving the barest of nods, indicating that he'd slept well enough.

'That's good,' replied Okita. 'How are your injuries feeling?'

'Fine,' answered the youth.

Okita laughed inwardly. He knew perfectly well that they weren't but it seemed the boy was like every other boy his age. Okita remembered going through such a stage himself and he had to admit that he probably still was. His mood darkened as he recalled the cough that wouldn't go away; the constant tightness in his lungs but he determinedly pushed those thoughts away. They had no place in the mind of a captain of the Shinsengumi. He had more important things to worry about like how he was now going to get Saito out of the mess he'd dug himself into.

The demon commander wasn't exactly happy with what had occurred the previous evening. _If fact, that's the angriest I've seen Hijikata-san in a long time. _

Sighing, Okita stood, deciding that other than the uncanny resemblance to the Battōsai, the youth wasn't particularly of interest and his time was better spent elsewhere.

'Where are you going?' demanded the youth as Okita moved towards the door.

Okita paused, regarding the youth mildly.

'To report to my superior if you must know,' he replied. He was a little surprised at the youth's audacity with that question but the boy only returned his gaze with a suspicious one of his own. _Perhaps he has some sort of connection with the Choshu after all? _

'Well I want to know what you plan to do with me,' demanded the boy, his arms crossed purposefully across his chest.

If Okita had been in a better mood he might have smiled at the bravery of the red haired youth. Instead he glared coolly, more worried about Saito-san's injury and what punishment Hijikata-sama might deal out to Saito concerning the whole disastrous affair. He had an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach that Saito would be ordered to commit seppuku. The wiry captain had definitely been pushing his luck of late and his failure to report this youth to Hijikata or anyone else plus his defeat at the hands of the hitokiri within Shinsengumi headquarters no less, would definitely not do him any favours.

'It isn't up to me,' answered Okita finally.

The youth snorted and closed his eyes, his face settling into a grim expression.

'You could at least tell me your name,' he said.

Okita hesitated a moment then turned away.

'Okita Souji.'

The two words sounded softly in the silence but the youth didn't answer, nor did he offer his name in return. Without another word, Okita quietly left the room, gently sliding the door shut behind him.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Kenji froze at the name as it drifted through the air between them. Okita did not turn back to look at him but if he had he would have seen the horror written across his face.

_Okita Souji!? No, it couldn't be… _

While Kenji's mind was reeling in terror however, a small part was calmly analysing what he had just learned, carefully placing everything in order as his mind matched up all the details he hadn't understood until now. It all made sense when he thought about it. Why else would he wake up to face two men armed with a daisho each when swords were supposed to banned, in a room he'd never seen before and without the company of anyone he knew?

_So that was the infamous Shinsengumi captain of the first squad_ he thought as the remainder of his thoughts finally calmed and the shock slid from his face. _Somehow I've ended up back in the Bakumatsu and in the hands of the Shinsengumi no less. If this kind of thing happens every time I experience a brush with death then I'm never doing it again. _

The thought was strangely amusing and Kenji smiled a little at it but the expression quickly returned to a worried frown. While it was an interesting notion, Kenji didn't have any idea how to get back and he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to either.

The chilling tone of his father's voice haunted him and he shuddered a little despite the comfortable warmth of the room.

Shaking it off and deciding to deal with it later, Kenji instead focused his attention on the room around him, looking at it with a new light in his eye. Whether he liked the thought of returning or not, Kenji was bright enough to know it would be a very good idea if he did. He had no idea what his presence might cause and he certainly didn't want to upset history and somehow change the course of the future.

While he scrutinised the room, his gaze gradually came to rest on the man beside him. This time Kenji immediately noticed the daisho lying on the floorboards between them. It was conveniently within the unconscious man's reach should he need it but it was also within Kenji's too.

Curiosity overcoming him, Kenji reached out and picked up the katana, leaving the wakizashi on the floor. Kenji was surprised at the weight of the blade. It was quite heavy but lighter than the only other blade he'd ever held; his father's sakabato. Still, it wasn't that much lighter and Kenji couldn't imagine how much training it took to fight with such a heavy weapon.

The sheath was plain in appearance but obviously a lot of skill had gone into it and if the sheath was any indication, then the blade it contained was a very fine weapon indeed.

Kenji's guess was confirmed a moment later as he partially withdrew the blade. The steel made a slight scaping noise and Kenji immediately stopped, glancing at the blade's owner.

When the man didn't react however and continued to lie as if he were sleeping, Kenji relaxed and instead began to examine the blade.

The steel was bright beneath the filth that covered the blade. Kenji found it quite surprising that the blade was dirty. His eyes flickered to the man lying beside him; he certainly didn't seem like the type not to clean his weapons. Perhaps he hadn't had the chance to and no one had realised they were dirty Kenji decided.

If that were the case then he had nothing better to do and he might as well clean them. It would at least keep his hands occupied while his mind tried to sort out the situation at hand.

Beside him rested a basket of bandages, no doubt used on him the previous evening he guessed. Pulling a roll out, he ripped a length off and folded it up into a pad. Placing it in his lap for the moment, he unsheathed the blade entirely and set the sheath to one side.

Picking up the cloth to start cleaning the blade, he paused as he finally realised the significance of the substance on the blade.

_It can only be human blood!_

The thought almost made him drop the weapon but he retained his grip and clenched his teeth together.

_This is the Bakumatsu Kenji no baka! This man is one of the Shinsengumi; of course it's likely that he goes out every night killing people. _

Recalling the blue haori from the previous evening Kenji mentally kicked himself for not recognising the distinctive piece of clothing when he'd seen in then. Even if he'd never laid eyes on it he should have recognised it immediately. It had after all, been described to him on numerous occasions. When he was younger Sano had certainly taken great delight in teasing him with stories that his father had been the captain of the tenth squad, Harada Sanosuke. According to sources of which Sano had never exactly cited, he was a fair bit like the infamous captain in temperament and had taken great pleasure in fooling Kenji into believing his ridiculous claims. Kenji had eventually worked out the truth of the matter but to this day, Sano still continued to rib Kenji over the incident.

Shaking his head irritably, Kenji began to clean the blade, absently muttering under his breath and completely forgetting about deciding what he should do in favour of imagining all sorts of unpleasant things he could do to the "rooster head."

He was so caught up in his task and was just beginning to describe a particularly cruel prank in the form of ivory in Sano's clothing when a voice interrupted him.

'Having fun? Or do you always touch other peoples' things without asking?'

Kenji jumped and hissed as he cut his hand on the katana's edge. Glaring venomously instead, Kenji regarded his now awake room mate and deliberating returned to cleaning the blade, all the while maintaining eye contact.

Though tired looking, the man's amber eyes still gleamed dangerously and held a hint of warning. Kenji however, stubbornly refused to back down. He didn't take insults to well, much like his mother and it had often been the cause of an argument usually involving either Yahiko or Sanosuke.

'I'm cleaning it for you,' said Kenji finally, getting frustrated with the staring match.

'I can see that,' answered the man dryly.

Kenji scowled and looked away absently noting Saito's long black hair was loose and had come to rest around his shoulders, softening his features…but not by much.

The subtle sound of material shifting indicated that the man had sat up and Kenji watched him warily from the corner of his eye. The blankets had slid down to reveal a swath of bandages centring around the man's shoulder. Though unable to see the wound itself, Kenji could tell it was a bad one. Already, blood was starting to seep through the bandages indicating they'd need to be changed soon.

Finally Kenji finished the task and sheathed the blade. Placing it on the floor, he moved to retrieve the wakizashi but the man's hand caught his wrist firmly. Glaring angrily, Kenji opened his mouth to argue but the man waved his argument off.

'It's clean,' he said. 'I haven't used it.'

'Oh,' answered Kenji as the man released his wrist, not sure what else to say.

Turning away uncomfortably, Kenji tried to ignore the other's presence. The cut on his hand had stopped bleeding but it still stung a little.

'Never touched a blade before have you boy?' queried the man abruptly.

'I have!' growled Kenji, his head whipping around to regard the man furiously.

The man only returned his gaze calmly and replied, 'I meant one used to kill another person.'

Kenji opened his mouth and then shut it sullenly. There was nothing he could say; it was true after all.

The man snorted quietly and turned his gaze away as silence descended upon the pair.

Mentally Kenji struggled to regain his composure, unnerved by the other's uncanny observation and irritated with how easily he was able to get under his skin. Not even Yahiko had managed to get such a quick reaction out of him before.

He had barely succeeded in reordering his tangled thoughts when the sound of hurried footsteps reached his ears and the shoji doors suddenly burst open.

Into the room poured three individuals: a small, freckled faced red head followed by a giant of a man with two scars on the bottom right hand side of his jaw and a smaller, brown haired youth following in his wake.

Kenji stared in shock at the trio as he watched them advance on the man beside him. The man obviously didn't want their company as he rolled his eyes and scowled ferociously.

'Saito-san!' called the leading red head.

'Saito-san, are you alright?' he began as he skidded to a halt in front of Saito.

Kenji paled as the identity of the man beside him was revealed. _This is Saito Hajime of the Shinsengumi?! Captain of the third squad and potentially one of the best swordsman in the world!? _

'Ahou! Can't a man rest in peace around here? Or do you bakas always feel it necessary to disturb my existence,' growled Saito, seemingly oblivious to Kenji's reaction.

'Mou Saito-san!' complained the red head. 'Sano-san, Heisuke-san and I were just trying to be friendly. It's not everyday the captain of the third squad has his room invaded by the Hitokiri Battōsai and nearly winds up dead in the process.'

'Shinpachi-san!' gasped the brown haired youth standing behind the taller Shinsengumi. His expression looked horrified as he gazed at the red head he had identified as Shinpachi-san.

Kenji almost wanted to be sick as yet three more captains were revealed to him making that five in the space of twenty minutes. Harada Sanosuke could only be the tall one and the red head had just been identified as Nagakura Shinpachi, captains of the tenth and second squads respectively. The last one had been identified as Heisuke although Kenji couldn't quite remember his full name but he was certain he was the captain of the eighth squad. On the upside, at least he now knew how Saito's injuries had come about and he decided he'd like to find out more later if it were possible.

Still feeling like a complete fool though, Kenji stared stupidly as he gazed at the strangely commercial trio. He was sitting in the same room as four men who were had to be pretty amazing warriors if they were the leaders of the Shinsengumi and they were all arguing like a bunch of children!

Or at least, two of them were. Saito was by no means reacting at all and Harada had yet to say anything. In fact, Kenji was unnerved to realise the man was staring at him.

'What?' he groused crossly. He did not like the look he was receiving and it was beginning to irritate him.

Kenji's question seemed to break the man's stupor and he suddenly leapt backwards into a defensive stance, just about flattening Heisuke in the process as his eyes widened in shock at Kenji.

'KUSO! It's the Battōsai!' he yelled.

Blinking in confusion, Kenji looked behind himself, expecting to see the infamous assassin.

There was no one there however so Kenji turned back, his frown deepening as he looked at Harada.

'I don't see him,' said Kenji.

Harada looked gob smacked for a moment and then swiftly drew his blade, pointing it at Kenji's whose eyes widened in surprise.

'Don't play stupid with me,' yelled Harada angrily at Kenji.

'Sano-san?' queried Shinpachi in confusion. He too was glancing at Kenji but unlike Sano he didn't look at all alarmed.

Something clicked in Kenji's mind and he recalled what Saito had said to him the previous evening.

'_**It is obvious however, that you are related to the Battōsai and I intend to find out how,' continued the man. **_

Surprised, Kenji realised that Harada had mistaken him for the assassin of legend.

'I'm not the Battōsai,' Kenji hastily replied raising his hands in a gesture of peace.

'I saw him with my own two eyes and you are definitely him,' retorted Harada heatedly.

'Maa, maa Sano-san,' said Shinpachi grabbing onto the tenth captain's arm. 'There's no way a boy could be that assassin,' he said. 'Think about it.'

'Let go!' yelled Harada trying to shake the red head off. Shinpachi stubbornly held on however.

'Sano no!' yelled Shinpachi.

Harada seemed incapable of listening however as Heisuke grabbed his other arm and added his protest to the struggle.

To Kenji's fury, Saito did not react and watched the three arguing with an expression Kenji only could have described as cold disdain.

Realising that this was escalating dangerously, Kenji leapt to his feet and rushed forward, intending to pry the two smaller Shinsengumi captains off Harada. The man was getting closer to hurting them if it went on much longer even if they were his friends.

'Stop it!' yelled Kenji yanking Shinpachi's haori hard.

Taken by surprise, the small red head fell backwards and crashed onto the floor. Kenji immediately took his place as he grabbed onto Harada's sword arm.

Pain crashed down on his senses as he felt his stitches tear and blood blossomed on his shirt. It seemed as if the world was suddenly going black around the edges and his body had suddenly become dangerously weak.

Dimly he heard a clash of steel and he was surprised to make out Saito. The man had suddenly leapt to his defence, his wakizashi in hand as he deflected away Harada's blade.

'AHOU!' he bellowed. 'The Battōsai escaped last night. Do you really think anyone would be stupid enough to place me next to the man that injured me? Besides, this boy was in the room at the same time as the Battōsai or did you miss him lying on the floor or something you baka!?'

Sinking downwards through the growing fog in his brain, Kenji was dimly aware as someone caught him and realised it was Shinpachi.

The young captain leaned over him worriedly, his expression so concerned that in that moment, Kenji decided to trust them, these men of the Shinsengumi…these "Wolves of Mibu."

'Kenji. Himura Kenji,' he murmured.

'What?' asked Shinpachi, puzzled.

'It's my name,' replied Kenji softly as darkness finally rose up and claimed him.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well how was that? I'm pretty proud of it myself and must admit I enjoy reading this chapter every time I do. The fight scene was hard but I had a lot of fun with it.

Thank you to all those that offered to beta for me. I had a long hard think about it and I've decided that I'm happier editing my own stuff. My spelling's pretty good generally and I know what I'm looking for when I edit my own story. Still, it was so nice to have so many wonderful offers and I'm honoured but in the end I think its better this way.

Just so you know, I'm using Saito and Okita from RK but I've decided to use the other Shinsengumi members from _Peace Maker Kurogane_. (Excellent anime by the way which I highly recommend watching. You can download good quality stuff from the website, Stage 6.)

Well till next time, take care and don't forget to review!

Love Randa


	4. Punishments

**Author's Note: **You're in for some shocks and laughs this chapter in contrast to the last one. Hope you enjoy and if you're having any trouble keeping up with the Peace Maker Kurogane characters that keep cropping up then let me know and I'll add some more explanation stuff in the text. I've tried to do that but if I need to do more then I will.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Rurouni Kenshin © Watsuki Nobuhiro. I make no profit from this fictional story and it is merely for the amusement of myself and those who happen to take the time to read it.

* * *

**Chapter Four **

**Punishments **

The sky was just turning grey with the oncoming dawn as Kenshin silently slipped through the lingering shadows towards the Kohagi Inn. The streets were deserted for the moment but it was only a matter of time before Kyoto roused itself to begin the day's daily tasks.

Still feeling exposed however, Kenshin did not stop until he'd slipped into the back yard of the inn and was safely hidden from any eyes that might see him.

Breathing a small sigh, he moved over to the well and immediately upended the bucket of water beside it over his head. The shock of the icy water drew a small gasp from him and with a shiver, he set the bucket aside as he absently watched the bloody water trickle from his hair.

He remained that way for some time, recalling the details of the fight and his hasty departure after he had stabbed Saito. Sadly he wondered if the captain had survived. It was doubtful but Kenshin wouldn't put it past Saito to live through it. Still, it would be better if Saito were dead even if Kenshin did grieve the demise of such a man well deserving of his respect at his own hands.

As for the mission though, it had been a complete waste of time in spite of everything. He cringed mentally at the thought and hoped Katsura-san didn't come to hear of it. He wasn't exactly sure how he would react to something so reckless by his elite assassin who had never put a toe out of line before. Shaking his head at his impulsiveness, Kenshin turned away from the well and nearly ran into someone as he stepped into the kitchen.

Hastily pulling himself up short, Kenshin stared back into the wide brown eyes of Kitamura Suzu. He obviously hadn't been expecting to see anyone and Kenshin summarised that he must have caught the teenager off guard.

Taking in Kenshin's blood stained appearance at a glance; Suzu quietly bowed his head and muttered an apology. Stepping aside, Kenshin allowed Suzu to pass but he glanced uncertainly after him as he did so.

Usually his appearance mustered some small amount of fear from the men when they saw him in this condition though many were very good at hiding it. Kenshin could detect nothing from Suzu however and that alone unnerved him. Had the white haired youth seen so much pain and bloodshed in his life that he had become just as numb to it as himself?

The thought sobered him and he hoped that that wasn't the case. He didn't know Suzu well but he knew him enough to know that his sensei's death seemed to have deeply affected him. Kenshin hadn't exactly got along well with Yoshida Toshimaro, a former member of the Choshu clan and prominent swordsman who had been killed during the Ikedaya affair seven months ago but he had respected him even if the man did have a cruel streak a mile wide.

Suzu had been his page and later his "right arm" but Kenshin hadn't really known him and hadn't wanted to. Suzu represented everything that said "friend" to Kenshin but as far as he was concerned, the Battōsai didn't have friends. It was too dangerous.

Putting Suzu out of his mind for the time being, Kenshin continued to the washroom and took off his haori. Thankfully only the outer garment had suffered from his duel; his kimono and hakama remaining untouched except for the sword slash to the front of his kimono from Saito. Like the blood, the haori had also absorbed most of his earlier drenching so he didn't bother to change into the spare uniform the maids always left out for him.

Crumpling the haori up and setting it to one side, Kenshin filled a basin with warm water and then proceeded to clean the blood from his face, hair and hands. The whole process he performed automatically, firmly not allowing himself to dwell on the dark despair lurking in the back of his mind.

It was a tedious process as always though; much of the blood had already dried and he usually spent extra time cleaning his hair because the colour made it impossible to tell if he'd gotten it all out.

Eventually he was satisfied however so Kenshin picked up the haori and slipped back to his room just as the rest of the inn began to stir for the day.

Once safely in the confines of his room, Kenshin sank tiredly to the floor, discarding the haori to clean later as he did so. Untucking his katana and the empty wakizashi sheath, Kenshin gave the empty sheath a mournful look and wondered how much it was going to cost him to replace it. Even the pay for a hitokiri barely covered his daily needs although that was probably due to the number of articles of clothing he constantly had to replace these days. Only so many washes could remove the blood before the clothing finally wore out from the amount of scrubbing it took.

Still, there would be time to clean the haori later. For now, all Kenshin wanted to do was sleep and so, the teenager leant his katana against his shoulder, closed his eyes and yielded to oblivion.

He was just drifting into the first stages of sleep when a loud yell ripped through his consciousness. Reacting purely on instinct, Kenshin leapt to his feet and had his katana halfway out of its sheath before he realised that there was no threat, not a single hostile ki in the area. The only ki he could sense with any form of hostility was a dangerously irritated and very familiar ki but it was not roaring with battle lust

_Although it's definitely one very unhappy ki_ thought Kenshin.

Strangely however, another ki was also in the vicinity, one he could only really describe as "gleeful" and it was heading directly for his room unless he was mistaken.

Frowning, Kenshin straightened from the crouched stance he'd taken and pushed his blade back into its sheath, letting his hand fall back to his side in the process. This ki, like the first, also had a familiar ring but Kenshin could not place it.

As Kenshin watched his doorway, he heard the sound of booted feet clomping up the hallway and felt the ki come to a halt right outside his room. Suspiciously he eyed his door and mentally told the person on the other side of the door to go away. He was tired and that always put the Battōsai in a bad mood or at least, it made him revert somewhat to an ordinary grumpy teenager anyway.

'Ho Red! You in?' called a suddenly dreadfully recognizable voice.

_Not him! _

Kenshin scowled darkly as his door slid open to reveal his "unwanted guest."

Standing in the doorway was a man of medium height with a tanned complexion and a western hat hanging down his back. Kenshin also recognised a western item know as "spectacles" perched amongst the dark mess on his head that could only be hair. He had secured it back with a leather strip but that didn't stop a few wayward locks from leaping free.

Grinning brilliantly, Sakamoto Ryoma stepped into his room, completely ignored the dangerous amber eyes trained on him, cataloguing his every move and without hesitating, gave the Bakumatsu's most feared assassin a good natured slap on the back.

'Long time no see Red-san!' laughed Ryoma. 'Aren't you happy your old friend Ryo dropped by to cheer you up?'

Folding his arms and deliberately looking away defiantly, Kenshin uttered his most condescending snort ever, his entire being the essence of absolute disdain.

'If you're here to invite me to join your Navy again then I decline as I told you the first time and all the other times you asked,' he answered.

Sneaking a look through his peripheral vision, Kenshin was pleased to see that Ryoma looked absolutely astounded. _Serves him right_ the hitokiri thought with dark amusement.

Then, apparently shrugging it off, Ryoma laughed and replied, 'actually I just came from visiting the Demon Commander.'

'_Hijikata?!_' asked Kenshin startled.

'Hai,' replied Ryoma brightly as if visiting the second in command of the Shinsengumi were an every day event.

'You pissed him off good last night. I thought Souji had stolen his haiku collection again,' answered Ryoma.

'Haiku?' replied Kenshin, confused.

'Hai,' answered Ryoma brushing off Kenshin's curious gaze.

'Anyway, Katsura-san would like to see you,' continued Ryoma.

'About what?' asked Kenshin.

_Nani? It's too soon for him to have found out about last night and I would have thought the Shinsengumi would want to keep it quiet. Wait a second! _

'You told him,' accursed Kenshin angrily as he realised that somehow, Ryoma knew exactly what had happened. _That man knows more secrets then the entire Oniwaban Intelligence Network! _The thought was rather irritating.

The answering laugh was all Kenshin needed to make him hunch his shoulders and stalk past the Ishin Shishi supporter furiously.

'I wish Hijikata had caught you,' he growled over his shoulder.

'Nani?' questioned Ryoma hurrying after him. His frowned, confused at Kenshin's answer and then comprehension swiftly dawned.

'Mou, that's not funny Red-san,' pouted Ryoma as he followed him. 'Demon-san lives up to his reputation you know.'

Gritting his teeth, Kenshin did his best to ignore the man. Darkly, he wished that the Shinsengumi had caught him but he sighed mentally after a moment and squashed the thought. Ryoma was very important to the Choshu in helping to form an alliance between itself and Satsuma. Without him, the negotiations would have fallen through long ago although that didn't stop Kenshin wishing that the man would stop teasing everyone; friend and foe alike.

Ryoma took a perverse pleasure in strolling onto Shinsengumi grounds, drawing the attention of every swordsman in the vicinity and then escaping from them. Twice he hadn't escaped and had been captured and both times Kenshin had had to come to his aid but that hadn't stopped the man from flaunting his freedom in the faces of the Shinsengumi. One day they would kill him instead of capturing him and right now, Kenshin couldn't wait for that day to arrive.

_Shimatta! This is a war, not some game. When is that baka going to grow a brain? _thought Kenshin darkly.

Coming to a halt outside Katsura's door and incidentally, the origination of the furious ki he had sensed earlier; Kenshin ignored Ryoma, braced himself and knocked on his superior's door.

'Enter,' barked Katsura.

Kenshin winced at the tone but steeled himself and slid the door open.

Katsura was sitting over near the window as he entered and Kenshin respectfully knelt and bowed his head in polite greeting. He sensed Ryoma sidle in after him and shut the door but the man did not kneel beside him. Instead he leant back against the door and folded his arms comfortably, an amused smile gracing his face as he settled down to watch the proceedings. Kenshin clenched his jaw at the action but continued to ignore the obnoxious ronin.

'You wanted to see me Katsura-sama?' he asked as he sat up and looked at Katsura.

His superior's face had set itself into an uncharacteristically angry frown as he returned Kenshin's gaze.

'Himura-san,' he began and then paused, clearly frustrated. Kenshin didn't blame him; he probably would have reacted the same way.

'I've heard reports that the Hitokiri Battōsai infiltrated Shinsengumi head quarters last night and possibly killed Saito Hajime, Captain of the Third Squadron,' he said finally.

Kenshin bowed his head, acknowledging the reports. There was no point denying the obvious truth.

'Hai Katsura-sama, I did go to the Shinsengumi head quarters last night and I did possibly kill Captain Saito,' answered Kenshin softly.

Katsura sighed and lent back, troubled by Kenshin's answer.

'Himura-san, I know it's not unusual for you to act on your own but this far surpasses anything I would have dreamed you doing,' said Katsura gravely, all the anger seeming to melt out of his voice.

Eyeing his commander thoughtfully, Kenshin suddenly realised how drawn and tired Katsura looked. Things had been hectic of late and Kenshin's late night escapade had probably taken years off Katsura's life. Lines Kenshin didn't remember seeing had appeared on the other's mans face and his form looked slightly slumped; weighed down almost. A wave of guilt washed over him and Kenshin regretted his hasty actions far more in that moment then he had previously.

'I'm sorry if I worried you,' apologised Kenshin, bowing as he did so.

Silence greeted Kenshin as each of the men in the room gathered their thoughts once more. Eventually, Katsura spoke again, a note of irritation now entering his voice.

'Why?'

'Pardon?' inquired Kenshin, raising his head and not sure he understood what was being asked.

'Why did you go there Himura-san? What possessed you to such a reckless and idiotic thing?' asked Katsura.

Kenshin hesitated and looked away, suddenly ashamed of himself.

'I was angry Katsura-sama,' he replied softly.

'Angry?' repeated Katsura furiously.

Abruptly his ki became just as hostile as it had been minutes ago. Kenshin once again braced himself and waited for what was to come.

'Emotions are not an excuse to do something like that,' snapped Katsura. 'Particularly not when it comes to you,' he continued.

'You are the Battōsai Himura-san, a_** very**_ wanted man right now. Why an earth would you risk your life to try and kill Saito Hajime just because you're angry with him? I'll admit I myself don't particularly like the man but going after him on his home turf, _**alone?!**_ You're an incredibly skilled warrior Himura-san but you aren't that skilled. You're just lucky you managed to escape before anything happened.'

Kenshin felt his anger stir at Katsura's comments but he pushed it back down. He had a very good reason to kill Saito Hajime and it wasn't out of anger alone. However, getting worked up now wouldn't solve anything. Before he could answer however, Ryoma interrupted him, his manner serious for once as he addressed Katsura.

'You know, I heard a very interesting story about that,' he said cryptically.

Glancing suspiciously at the other, Kenshin opened his mouth to warn Ryoma to stay out of it but Katsura shook his head when Kenshin looked back at him, apparently wanting to hear what the other had to say.

Seeing that Kenshin wasn't going to interrupt him, Ryoma ignored the red haired swordsman and walked across the room to gaze out the window.

'Big-san has some interesting words in his vocabulary,' he began.

Kenshin frowned a little, not sure of the identity of "Big" but remained passive otherwise.

'He was on patrol last night, got the late hour shift or something,' he continued.

'Anyway, I was passing through as you do at four in the morning when I hear this cursing and grumbling like a bull with a bad stomach ache or something.'

'You know,' he laughed and suddenly turned to face them. 'Harada-san is a very amusing man when he's not trying to impale you.'

Kenshin narrowed his eyes, recalling that the tenth captain had been there the previous evening when he'd fought Saito. He hadn't seen him but he'd sensed the familiar ki in the hallway outside. It seemed that he'd had a patrol after that. Most likely he was finished by now and back at the barracks but at least that explained why Ryoma had referred to him as "Big."

Harada Sanosuke was a giant of a man, rumoured to have a horrendous scar on his stomach from a botched seppuku attempt and a devilish sense of humour to match.

'Anyway, so here he is wandering up the street and mumbling all sorts of things about killing and what not in between mentioning your name,' said Ryoma meaningfully looking at Kenshin.

'Curiosity got the better of me so I packed myself off to the Shinsengumi head quarters to find out what was going on.'

For the next several minutes Ryoma told them about what he'd learned right from Kenshin's run in with the Shinsengumi Captain the previous evening and then his return last night. Katsura was astounded to hear about the impostor and Ryoma confirmed that he'd seen the teenager and he did indeed bear an amazing resemblance to Kenshin. He also informed them Saito had lived and was currently been housed in the same sick room as the injured impostor. According to what Ryoma had managed to trick out of Hijikata, Saito had discovered the youth with a bullet shot wound in the chest vicinity while returning from patrol. He had been intending to hold the strikingly similar youth hostage against the Battōsai but during the course of their dual he had learned that the Battōsai had no living relatives despite the amazing features the two teenagers shared. Currently there weren't any plans for the youth other than to let him heal and return to his home.

Kenshin felt relieved to hear this. Now that the threat of the youth was past, he found himself grateful that the youth wouldn't be dragged into the conflict. A war was no place even for teenagers.

For a long time now Kenshin had been aware that he had never belonged either. It was yet another thing Hiko was right about. Yet, Kenshin could not take it back. He'd sworn to do this and every bit of honour Hiko had drilled into him over those few short years they had spent together refused to allow him to back out on his word. It was the last thing Kenshin would do right by his Shishou and that; he was determined to do to the bitter end.

Eventually Ryoma fell silent and Katsura sunk into pensive thought. Kenshin said nothing and simply waited for Katsura to deal out the necessary punishment.

'Himura-san, I recognize your motives but this doesn't change anything,' spoke Katsura finally, meeting Kenshin's eyes with his own.

'I understand,' replied Kenshin neutrally as he sunk into a third bow to await Katsura's decision.

He heard Katsura draw in a breath to speak but he stopped as footsteps interrupted him. Peeking through his bangs, Kenshin saw that Ryoma had left his position by the window and was now kneeling beside Katsura, whispering softly into the samurai's ear.

Kenshin narrowed his eyes warily as he noticed the expression on Ryoma's face. The man looked far to pleased with himself and though Katsura's eyes widened with surprise at first, they eventually settled into agreement. He wasn't sure what the two were plotting but he got the sneaking suspicion that his punishment had just gone from shameful to embarrassing instead.

Abruptly Ryoma stood up again and Katsura turned back to address Kenshin.

'Himura-san, I have decided that you will be stripped of your swords for two weeks and confined to the inn. You will report to Okami-san first thing every morning and do whatever tasks she gives you. In addition, during the afternoons you are to work with Akesato-san. She will detail missions for you and you are to carry them out without complaint. In the evenings you will return and help serve the evening meal and do the laundry and then you are to report to me before you retire for the evening. Is that understood?'

_Well that sounds alright with me_ mused Kenshin. _It's not like I can't handle household chores and Akesato's not so bad for a shinobe even if it does mean I'm going to have to spend my afternoons in Shimabara. _

'Hai,' answered Kenshin promptly.

'Good,' answered Katsura. 'You are to rest up today and make sure that wound of yours is looked after. You will begin your punishment tomorrow.'

Sensing dismissal, Kenshin set down his katana and the wakizashi sheath as agreed. Katsura glanced curiously at the empty sheath for a moment before returning his gaze to Kenshin. Standing up, Kenshin bowed formally once more, then turned and silently departed as always.

'You know,' mused Ryoma as the door shut behind Kenshin, 'that hitokiri of yours is going to get a rude shock come tomorrow.'

Katsura laughed a little and looked at Ryoma, his eyes twinkling with hidden amusement.

'Himura-san can handle anything,' he said. 'But I fear you're right; even he will be stunned at what you suggested. Don't come running to me when he's threatening to take your head off tomorrow.'

Ryoma sniggered loudly in response.

'You may be right there,' he said at last as his amusement died away. 'I think I might high tale it outta here for awhile, maybe visit some rellies in the country or something.'

With a smirk, Ryoma lowered his glasses onto his face and pulled his hat onto his head.

'Guess I'll see you in two weeks,' he said lightly.

'Ay, two weeks,' agreed Katsura with a wide grin.

Without another word, Sakamoto Ryoma departed the Ishin Shishi hideout, his work done for the day and hopefully not about to kill him the next time he crossed paths with the amber eyed hitokiri.

0-0-0-0-0-0

_Two days…_

Kenji sighed and idly fiddled with his blanket. He was still in the sick room he'd woken up in but as of this morning, he was now officially alone. Saito was gone; back in his repaired room after the disastrous attack by the Hitokiri Battōsai.

The Shinsengumi headquarters had come alive with gossip concerning the issue. Kenji found it hard to believe that his appearance had brought the legendary assassin out of hiding to investigate. From what he'd heard and the way people tended to avoid his gaze, Kenji had deduced that the likeness between them could only be uncanny.

It made him wonder.

Was it possible that he was somehow related? He knew he was fairly competent with a blade and pretty quick on his feet compared to most peoples' standards but somehow he didn't think that came anywhere close to the skill of the assassin. By all reports, he was a man of incredible stature with burning amber eyes that could freeze a man's heart with terror in an instant. A Bloody Demon they called him.

Still, he found his father's face floating before his mind's eye and he was suddenly struck with a ridiculous but unnerving thought. Maybe the reason his father hated violence so much was because the Battōsai was actually his brother! Or something anyway. Doing a few rough calculations in his head, Kenji realised that Kenshin would have been a teenager during the Bakumatsu. Too young to fight but old enough to remember.

_If he was in the thick of things though_ thought Kenji, _it must have been terrible. No wonder he doesn't really talk about his past and he loathes fighting more than anyone I know. However, I really do doubt that the Battōsai was of any relation to us. Violence just doesn't run in the family…although… _

Kenji sucked his lip, frowning as the whole series of events which had landed him in this mess returned to him.

The door slid open abruptly, admitting a small, red haired teenager bearing a plate of food.

Smoothing his face into a bland expression, Kenji twisted his body from his sitting position to face the other and forcefully pushed any thoughts of his current predicament to one side.

Ichimura Tetsu looked just as pleased to see Kenji as he did. Hijikata's page had taken a personal dislike to him from the very beginning. It seemed that he wasn't at all happy with Saito-san's injury which had primarily occurred due to his appearance. Kenji didn't blame him for the suspicion but in the end, he found Tetsu's distrust irritating and highly immature. The other Shinsengumi members he'd met either didn't seem to care or came across as being reserved, nothing more.

Even Saito had remained fairly neutral on the topic although Kenji didn't mind that he'd left. If Saito wasn't ignoring Kenji or verbally abusing anyone who came into the room and refused to allow him up then the wolf was calmly cleaning his katana with an expression dark enough to send chills racing up Kenji's spine. It was a look that promised one thing: death.

Kenji found himself thinking the Battōsai would be lucky if Saito only tortured him for a few days.

'Here,' said Tetsu, passing Kenji the dish.

Kenji glanced at the meal and tried to refrain from complaining. It was a bowl of soba again and Kenji wasn't pleased to see it. He had never liked the bland noodles but it was obviously popular here in the barracks. Every meal he'd consumed thus far had all been a bowl of soba or something mixed into the soba. Still, he wasn't about to start an argument, especially considering how easily Tetsu rose to the challenge.

Leaning back against the door, Tetsu watched Kenji eat his meal with a bored expression upon his face. It was the same routine they repeated every time Tetsu brought Kenji his meal and Kenji found himself wishing he had his bohken more and more often these days so that he might beat Tetsu out of the room and allow him to enjoy his meal in peace.

Today however, instead of handing the bowl back silently, Kenji decided that enough was enough. He needed to find out what was going on and what would happen to him.

'Ichimura-san,' he began.

'What?' queried Tetsu flatly as he took the bowl from Kenji.

'Do you know what's going to happen to me? I don't believe the Shinsengumi plan to keep me here forever but, well…'

Kenji paused. He'd given this a lot of thought over the past two days and he'd decided that since he neither knew anyone nor could think of anyone to go to, it might be an idea for him to stay with the Shinsengumi and work as a kitchen hand or something. Kenji had no intention of joining the war himself although the thought was appealing but the potential to wreck havoc with the future was simply far too great. Besides, the Shinsengumi barracks would afford him a great amount of protection and were the perfect base from which to gather information.

'I was wondering if it might be possible for me to stay on here and work in the barracks. I don't have a home to return to and I thought I might try to repay Captain Saito for saving my life,' explained Kenji.

Tetsu eyed him sceptically.

'Saito-san's not exactly the easiest person to get along with you know,' said Tetsu.

'I know,' scowled Kenji defensively. 'But just the same, I still want to repay him.'

Tetsu shrugged and sighed.

'It's your funeral. I'll tell Hijikata-san but don't say I didn't warn you.'

'No need,' interrupted a voice suddenly from right behind Tetsu.

Leaping away from the door as if he'd been burned, Kenji had a hard time maintaining a straight face at the look on Tetsu's face as the shoji slid aside to reveal an irritated looking Captain Saito.

The third captain was dressed in a plain blue kimono and a white hakama, his black hair loose around his shoulders but his daisho as present as ever.

'Ichimura, go report to Hijikata-san,' ordered Saito.

'Hai,' answered Tetsu promptly, his expression strained, still apparently unnerved by Saito's abrupt appearance. Gathering Kenji's empty bowl, the bushy red head streaked past Saito, disappearing from sight and leaving the two alone.

Watching Saito expectantly, Kenji remained mentally wary as he waited for the tall man to say something. He didn't like the way Saito's golden eyes seemed to be appraising him.

'Well Himura, nothing to say?' asked Saito, breaking the silence.

'No…yes,' answered Kenji sullenly.

_He's doing it again! Kuso, I can't believe how easily that man gets under my skin. _

'Well?' prompted Saito.

'You heard it all,' replied Kenji irritably looking away. If Saito thought he was going to repeat himself then he had another thing coming.

'I did,' affirmed Saito coldly. 'However, throwing your lot in with the Shinsengumi should be something that you think about very hard first.'

'What do you think I've been doing for the past two days?' snapped Kenji whirling back to face the lean Captain.

Saito's eyes narrowed dangerously but Kenji ignored the warning.

'I don't want to become a Shinsengumi member if that's what you think. I'm not so much a baka that I can't see that this is a dangerous place to be and I have no right to be here but I have nowhere else to go. I don't know anyone; I don't have anywhere to go back to so as you can see, I have nothing better to do and I might as well make myself useful and do something for you. After all, didn't you save my life? Don't you want me to repay you or something?' finished Kenji.

'Ahou,' growled Saito.

'I really don't care what you do but if you want to help so badly then I suppose you can be my page. Alright Himura?'

'Hai,' retorted Kenji with a glare. 'That's fine by me.'

'Good,' said Saito.

Turning away, he added a parting shot, telling Kenji to be ready to work tomorrow and then slid the door home.

Kenji scowled at the closed shoji for a moment and muttered, 'arrogant bastard,' under his breath.

_That definitely didn't go how I planned but at least I've got a roof for certain over my head now. If only what I should do next were just as certain. _

0-0-0-0-0-0

Saito paused as the muttered insult reached his hearing through the door and he mentally applauded the kid for his grit.

'Didn't think you'd do it,' murmured a voice from the shadows.

Glancing sideways, Saito watched as the small form of Captain Shinpachi detached itself from the shadows. He'd sensed the other there long ago and knew he had overheard the entire conversation.

'Oh is that so?' queried Saito finally.

Shinpachi grinned, ever one of the "Comedian Trio."

'Mou Saito-san, you're growing soft,' he observed.

Saito regarded the second captain flatly but decided not to reply. If Shinpachi felt annoyed by his silence, he gave no sign.

Sighing, he looked away from Saito, gazing out the window as his expression turned distant.

'I guess Hijikata-san gave you your marching orders?' he asked softly.

Saito snorted in reply.

'Baka,' he answered. 'You know Hijikata-san can't order me to commit seppuku. Besides, why would I be that cruel to the kid, even if the little ahou bares an eerie resemblance to that bloody monster the Choshu employ? No point taking on a page if you're going to kill yourself in the next day or two.'

Shinpachi smiled tiredly.

'I should have known that'd be your answer Saito-san. Only you'd defy Toshi like that,' he answered quietly, his gaze still far away.

Saito uttered another non-committal snort and folded his arms, leaning against the wall as he did so.

Silence settled between the two Shinsengumi for several long minutes as each lost themselves in their own thoughts. Finally Shinpachi broke it with a sigh.

'Take care of Himura,' said Shinpachi.

The requested caught Saito off guard and he paused a moment before answering.

'Hai,' he replied eventually.

'That kid's something special. It'd be a shame to let such a bright flame get blown out.'

'Hmm,' agreed Saito.

Adding on a reflective note and surprising the other captain, Saito said, 'Himura's different. That kid would make an excellent swordsman, probably one of the best. If anything, I imagine that's what the Battōsai was like _**before**_ all this. For two people that aren't related they sure share a lot of similarities besides just their appearance.'

Looking a little wide eyed, Shinpachi shook his head ruefully.

'I don't think I'll ever understand your logic Saito-san but for what it's worth, I think you two will do one another the world of good,' said Shinpachi, giving Saito a sly grin.

Saito returned the look with a cold glare.

'That ahou has got a big mouth,' said Saito sharply. 'It _will _get him in trouble and I _will_ be the one who kicks his backside from here to Edo and back.'

'Oh well,' grinned Shinpachi. 'I still trust you two will enjoy one another's company for the next month.'

'Baka,' scowled Saito. 'I don't know how you managed to find out that I've been stripped of my rank for the next month and ordered to look after that loud mouthed kid but I promise you that I _**will**_ make your life a living hell if you and those other two bakas so much think about mocking me for it.'

'Oh I wouldn't dream of it,' laughed Shinpachi, flashing him a grin and promptly departing.

_You had better not_ thought Saito darkly. Knowing that red head and Harada and Heisuke as well as he did however, Saito darkly suspected that that would be the very first thing on their list.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well I admit it was a little slow this chapter… ok, it was really slow but I needed to get down a little ground work. Rest assured, the pace will pick up from here on in as we get back into it. I pretty much have this whole story worked out now so I guess I best get cracking.

Hope you enjoyed and please let me know what you think!

Till next time!

Randa


	5. An Enemy in Disguise

**Author's Note: **Let's get straight to it, shall we? 

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Rurouni Kenshin © Watsuki Nobuhiro. I make no profit from this fictional story and it is merely for the amusement of myself and those who happen to take the time to read it. 

* * *

**Chapter Five **

**An Enemy in Disguise **

Kenji yawned tiredly as he struggled to keep up with Saito as the Shinsengumi captain weaved his way through the early morning traffic. 

Four days had slipped by since Saito had agreed to have him as his page. Today was the first day they had gone out and Saito had raised the teenager from his bed an hour before morning light. Kenji did not appreciate the early morning call and hadn't hesitated to growl a few choice words under his breath. 

Wincing a little as someone bumped his wounded side; Kenji resisted the temptation to yell at the unfortunate soul, reminding himself he was lucky he was healing so quickly because his wound was well on the way to recovery. He could still not afford to do anything beyond a walking pace but it was nice to be up and about and Kenji relished the freedom even if the company was awfully poor. 

"So where are we going?" he asked. 

"No where you need to worry about," was the short reply. 

He glanced at Saito, wondering if he should pursue the matter. One thing he had learned about Saito was that he didn't like questions – of which Kenji happened to have thousands – and there was no way Kenji could get anything out of him if Saito decided not to answer. A subtle approach more often then not rewarded his curiosity. 

Sighing, Kenji decided to let the matter drop. He didn't feel up to the mental stress it would bring to wheedle the answer out of the man. Settling on occupying himself instead, Kenji focused his attention on the market place around them. 

Kyoto seemed to be very different to the sleepy Tokyo he was so used to. Here, the streets were crowded with all sorts of people and the resulting noise was absolutely horrendous. Despite the buzzing atmosphere however, the tension in the air was starkly evident. It soaked into Kenji's entire being so much that he could almost taste it. It lurked in peoples' eyes and movements like an unpleasant shadow but despite that, Kenji was glad to see that many simply ignored it and went about their way. 

Thoughts of the Bakumatsu reminded him strongly of home but the contemplation of more peaceful times to come raised his hope for those he saw around him. While there would be much hardship for many, just remembering Sano's obnoxious but lovable behaviour or warm afternoons spent training in his mother's dojo alongside her and Yahiko made Kenji realise that it wouldn't be forever. 

Lost in thought, Kenji almost ploughed into Saito who'd come to a halt but managed to stop short before he did so. 

Turning back and noticing their proximity, Saito glared, apparently guessing what had nearly happened. "Ahou," he muttered. 

Tempted to retort, Kenji settled for a scowl instead. _Just you wait Saito_ he silently promised. _When I get out of this I'm going to track you down and humiliate you so badly you'll wished you'd died in the Bakumatsu – at least if you haven't died yet anyway. _

Ignoring the scowl, Saito's face took on a common frosty expression that Kenji was becoming increasingly familiar with as he reached into his sleeve and withdrew a slip of paper and a bag. He passed both to Kenji and abruptly turned away. 

"Hey wait, what's this?" demanded Kenji, waving the paper at Saito's back. 

"A list of course," answered Saito. 

Kenji glared in reply. He'd already guessed as much but it had not being what he was referring to when he'd asked. 

"I meant what am I supposed to do with it?" 

"Get what's on it and get back to the barracks," growled Saito. "Or is that too difficult for my page?" 

Insulted, Kenji's glare only intensified. "Of course it isn't but why are you leaving me to do it by myself?" 

Shaking his head, Saito resumed his departure. "Baka, just do it or else go home. I don't have time to deal with someone who can't follow orders. And don't forget that you're Kino Sasuke." 

Glaring angrily at Saito's retreating back, Kenji thought about doing just that but with a frustrated sigh, he scratched that thought and wearily unfolded the list, absently tucking the bag of coins into his sleeve. There was no use getting angry he decided. It was only a list after all and if Kenji couldn't work it out then what was he doing trying to be Saito Hajime's page anyway? 

Heaving another sigh, the teen didn't know whether to be irritated at the wolf or relieved that he was free of his icy company for awhile. Deciding upon the later, Kenji glanced at the first item on his list (potatoes), tucked the paper into his sleeve and set off towards the markets he could see further up the street. 

0-0-0-0-0-0 

Kenshin had had bad days before, he was certainly no stranger to them but this had to top the list. 

Akesato walked calmly beside him, the ninja dressed in a plain blue kimono with green trim and a matching dark blue haori. Her usual mass of fine, blonde hair - so distinguishable amongst the dark shades of the Japanese people just as Kenshin's own was - had been concealed beneath a dark brown wig. 

She was the essence of beauty and belonging but Kenshin felt horribly out of place. 

The customary hat to hide his traitorous red hair was missing today, owing to the fact that the hair in question was now a deep, midnight black. After hours of careful colouring, it had been concealed the previous night. Washing it would mean having to repeat the process and Kenshin did not know if he had the patience to endure the entire procedure a second time. Not looking forward to it at all, Kenshin had to stifle the urge to unconsciously slip into the shadows where his hair would not draw attention. 

True, he wasn't receiving any stares other than the usual but his hair wasn't really the major problem. 

What _**was**_ the major problem was the fact that he was walking beside Akesato not as a male teenager but a pretty woman dressed in a scarlet kimono. The colour itself was hideously bright Kenshin thought and although he had already learnt how to walk as a woman did, he still felt that at any minute someone would point him out and announce him for the pretender he was. 

He was having a hard time walking out in broad daylight dressed as a woman but the fact that this was so highly dangerous and stupid made it all the more likely to succeed. 

Akesato glanced calmly out the corner or her eye at him. She had not expected the Battōsai to do so well she had to admit to herself and was pleased to see that other than the stony expression, the teenaged assassin seemed perfectly in control. 

"So Rei-san, are we cooping?" she inquired. 

Kenshin glanced quietly at Akesato and looked away again. They had agreed on the name Tenou Rei the previous evening to be his cover name. Parts of his new identity were still being worked out but Kenshin had been given enough to adequately deal with any form of light conversation for the time been. 

"Hai, I'm fine," he answered. 

"Mou, you're still much to quiet for a lady," teased Akesato lightly. 

Kenshin nearly shrugged but managed to restrain himself and answered softly once again. "Hai, I'll work on it Akesato-san." 

The disguised ninja heaved a sigh, tilting her delicate face to one side. That was the other problem she had discovered about the assassin: although he could conceal the tenor of his voice well enough, Himura almost always refused to be drawn into conversation – something which was definitely out of character for a young woman. 

Akesato suddenly spotted a familiar figure looming in the distance. Checking to the side to ensure that yes, the Battōsai was walking beside her and she wasn't just seeing things, Akesato realised that she was now looking at the one person that had to be the Battōsai impostor. She heard all about the incident, especially owing to the fact that Himura had been assigned to her as punishment. 

She could see why he had been so easily mistaken. The youth was identical all the way down to the slight frame, the bright red hair and dare she believe it, even facial structure almost. 

Dressed in a black kimono and white hakama with a bohken thrust through his obi, the impostor was scowling down at a slip of paper he held in one hand. The other hand held a large worn bag which the ninja guessed probably contained whatever was on the list. By the way it dragged at his side, Akesato estimated that it was probably really heavy and it was only going to get heavier still by the looks of it. 

Filing away the details for later, Akesato decided that now would be the perfect time to start implementing the first phase of Katsura's mission. 

Turning to Himura, she gave the assassin a smile. 

"Ah Himura-san, I think I sense a good opportunity to start testing out your newly acquired skills." 

Kenshin paused, immediately suspicious. There was nothing to suggest Akesato was up to no good but something about her expression struck Kenshin as being secretly amused. _**That**_, he didn't like because something like that usually spelt trouble for him. 

"Akesato-san?" 

Akesato giggled lightly. "I believe you have a friend up ahead." 

Looking in the indicated direction, Kenshin unexpectedly felt as if someone had doused him in cold water. 

His look-alike was once again interfering with his life and this time Kenshin had evidence that it could not be in a good way. The bohken thrust through the obi was a typical weapon but the hilt immediately caught his eye. Like all Shinsengumi training weapons, the handle had been protected with a light blue piece of binding. He'd only seen the bohkens the Shinsengumi used on a handful of occasions during previous missions but he now recognised them anywhere. 

His mouth settled into a grim line as Kenshin absently wondered why the boy had not returned to his home. _Why has he chosen to work for the Shinsengumi?_ thought Kenshin. 

Any further thoughts were short lived however as the instincts so ingrained into him as an assassin took the forefront. 

"What are you waiting for?" whispered Akesato into his ear. Surprising Kenshin, she gave him a hard shove in the small of his back. Usually it only took a step for Kenshin to regain his balance but the streets were packed so tightly that he stumbled sideways trying to avoid the man in front of him, stumbled out of the way of a second woman and finally crashed into the third person, no longer able to maintain his balance in the cramped conditions. Kenshin went down hard, right onto the chest of the one person in all of Kyoto he most definitely never wanted to see again. 

If the red haired impostor was angry at having been knocked over and nearly all his purchases thrown all over the street, he gave no sign of it, apparently still too shocked to react. Kenshin blushed furiously as he realised the compromising position he now found himself in. 

"Gomen!" he managed to finally get out from between lips clamped so hard he was sure they were going to glue themselves together. Hastily standing up, Kenshin hurried to straighten himself and then stood stiffly, watching the red head that was still sprawled in the street. 

Finally the impostor seemed to snap out of his stupor. He blinked several times and looked up to meet Kenshin's eyes. They were blue he noticed and completely guiltless, nothing at all like Kenshin's own. The expression lasted only a second in which Kenshin could see the other teenager's thoughts settling back into place. 

"Hey!" he yelled. 

"What did you do that for? You should watch where you're going baka!" 

Kenshin stared, taken aback by the anger. Moodily, the other teenager looked away from Kenshin's dumbstruck face and picked himself up. 

Akesato, having instigated the incident in the first place, hurriedly came over – Kenshin hoped to his rescue. He had no idea how to react and almost wanted to hug the blonde shinobe when she appeared at his side but he'd settle for killing her since it had been her fault to begin with. 

"Well I never! That's no way to talk to a woman young man," she admonished, so convincingly that Kenshin instantly agreed with her. 

"It's not my fault," scowled the teenager, picking up a potato and shoving it back into his sack. 

Akesato gave him a furious glare and apparently realising his position, the teenager hurriedly shit his mouth and swallowed whatever he'd been about to say. 

"That's no excuse – honestly! Where's the manners these days. My mother would have beaten me black and blue if I'd opened my mouth like that." 

Akesato smoothed her hair back daintily and carried on, ranting at the teenager until the scowl had long given way to a pale, grim faced expression and several dozen people who had stopped to watch the spectacle. Even Kenshin found himself becoming rather embarrassed and for a second, he hadn't understood what Akesato had said when the shinobe rounded on him. 

"_What?_" he demanded, upon realising what she'd said. 

"You heard me! I said since you caused the accident with your clumsiness, you can help him finish his shopping and carry it back with him," she replied. 

Dismayed, Kenshin immediately began to protest. 

"I won't hear it," said Akesato, cutting Kenshin off. She gave him a meaningful look and Kenshin fell silent, not at all happy about the situation. 

"Relax," said Akesato, leaning closer so she wouldn't be overheard. 

"If you can strike up a good relationship with him, he could prove to be an excellent source of information. Few people realize just how much their servants know." 

Hitokiri Battōsai wanted to groan in frustration but he bit back the compulsion. Akesato was right and it would be a good way to redeem himself if he did as she had suggested. That didn't mean to say he was going to enjoy it however or that he would succeed. 

"Yes Akesato-san," agreed Kenshin grudgingly. 

She smiled smugly and gave him a small push in his back – far gentler than the one that had caused this situation in the first place. 

"Off you go Tenou-san and behave yourself." 

0-0-0-0-0-0 

Kenji could not believe his luck. 

_How dare that girl knock me over! _he fumed. _And that woman – leaving her here with me! She's a walking disaster! She'll only make it worse! _

Furious, Kenji ignored the girl as he began collecting the last of his purchases. Several items had been ruined; Kenji almost wanted to howl with frustration. There was no way he had enough money to replace what he'd lost. Saito was _not_ going to be happy about this. 

The girl stood awkwardly to one side, watching him. Kenji mentally dared her to help him just so he could yell at her again. He had to bite back a slight feeling of resentment when she made no move to come near him and warily watched him from where she stood instead. 

The silence and her presence however, began to eat away at Kenji. Clearly she wasn't going to just leave but she seemed reluctant to stay. 

"Are you just going to stand there?" demanded Kenji as he slung the sack back over his shoulder. 

The girl shook her head slightly and moved up beside him. With a disgruntled sigh, Kenji set off, the girl – Tenou was it? – keeping pace beside him. 

"So what's your name?" he asked at length, deciding he might as well get over it for the time being. Giving her the cold shoulder wasn't going to change anything. 

"Tenou Rei," she answered. 

Her voice was soft and quiet and she kept her eyes lowered as she spoke. Her shy countenance was only enhanced by her silent walk, as if she feared getting scolded for the slightest sound. 

"Kino Sasuke," Kenji grunted. 

The girl nodded but said nothing else. 

Observing her out of the corner of his eye, Kenji noted that she was kind of pretty in a plain sort of way. Her jaw was too strongly defined and a glance at her hands suggested she was a labourer of some kind despite her pleasant dress. The beautiful red silk kimono she wore looked far to fine for a common child to be wearing but her hair and eyes were rather nice. An unusual shade of violet and long strands of gossamer black made for a pleasing and rather striking combination Kenji decided. 

"So what do you do?" he ventured after a few more moments of silence. 

"I work for Akesato-san in Shimabara." 

"Where's that?" asked Kenji, knowing the name sounded familiar but not being able to place it immediately. 

"It's the pleasure district of Kyoto. It lies to the south, across the river," answered Rei. 

"I see," murmured Kenji, once again not sure what to say next. 

He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted as Rei suddenly managed to get out a quiet question. Though it was said softly, she did not stutter. 

"And you? Who do you work for?" 

Kenji scowled. "It wasn't anyone till a few days ago but now I owe Saito Hajime a debt. I'm repaying it by being his page for the time being. This is my first day, he gave me a list to get some stuff," said Kenji, flapping the said list a little disgustedly in Rei's general direction. "After that the ahou up and left me. Not that I mind – of all the Shinsengumi, Saito is the worst. Even the demon-commander they all go on about isn't a patch on Saito. That man's the real demon I tell you. Most people just don't know it." 

He glanced sideways at Rei, noticing that only the smallest hint of amusement graced her face. It caught Kenji a little off guard. All the girls he'd had experience with tended to be overly loud in his opinion and easily excitable. Shy Rei however, merely listened and smiled where appropriate. It was a welcome change and Kenji was glad he didn't have to fight to get a word in edgewise like he usually did with most girls. 

A little more confident now, he continued, finding it easy to talk about a general range of things. Rei just listened, commenting occasionally but otherwise not saying much. Kenji didn't mind. It gave him a chance to vent some steam and it also meant he got the monopoly on which way the conversation was going. There were certain things after all, that he couldn't just go waffling on about. 

"So what else do you need to get?" asked Rei after a little while. 

Kenji sighed and consulted his list. 

"Some radishes, some more potatoes and Nagakura-kun asked me to get him some sweets. I've only got enough money for the radishes though so I guess Shinpachi will just have to go without and they'll have to make do with the potatoes I have left." 

"Hmm, I guess that's my fault," murmured Rei. 

"It is," agreed Kenji, unable to keep the sullen tone out of his voice for the moment. 

"I could purchase the rest for you if you like Kino-san," offered Rei. 

"What?" faltered Kenji, caught off guard. 

"I could get the rest," repeated Rei. There was nothing but honest sincerity in the other teen's eyes so Kenji wordlessly handed over Saito's list.

"Thanks," he mumbled awkwardly. 

"It's no problem," replied Rei, brushing his comment aside. 

He followed Rei and watched curiously as she came to a new stall and haggled the price for half a sack of potatoes down until it was half the amount Kenji had had to pay originally. Impressed despite himself, Kenji watched as she repeated the process with the radishes. In the end, Kenji had enough of Saito's money left to purchase the two items and still had Shinpachi's original amount to buy sweets with.

Rei proved to be quite knowledgeable about sweets to and in a few minutes, they were leaving the sweet stall with their pockets bulging with Shinpachi's treats. They had done so well for themselves that Kenji indulged in some of the sweets, knowing Shinpachi would never know and insisted Rei share in a few as well. 

She took the proffered sweets but slipped them into her sleeves Kenji noticed to save until later. 

By that time, they were drawing close to the barracks and the sun had slipped steadily downwards to brush against the rims of the earth. They stopped on the banks of the nearby river, Rei holding herself awkwardly and Kenji unsure how to proceed. 

"Well, thanks I guess," mumbled Kenji. "For you help," he added quickly. 

"It's fine," answered Rei softly. 

They stood silently for a moment then finally Rei gave a little wave and turned to leave. 

"Goodbye Kino-san." 

"Yeah, see you," responded Kenji. He watched her go, visibly undecided about their parting. 

Soft but firm footsteps notified Kenji that he was no longer alone as he watched Rei's back disappear into the crowds. 

Saito steadily approached as Kenji turned to greet him, his gaze following Rei's retreating back but no emotion showing in the wolf like amber eyes. 

"You got everything I assume?" 

"Hai," responded Kenji. 

"I see. Who was that?" 

"Her?" asked Kenji, not liking Saito's tone. The third captain's voice was emotionless but something in his eyes convinced Kenji it was more than an innocent question. 

"She's no one really. She knocked me over in the street. Her name's Tenou Rei, she works in the pleasure district and her companion ordered her to help me since she spoiled some of my wares. We got everything though and had some left over to." 

He offered the last of the change, hoping it would appease Saito and he'd let it go. 

Apparently the Shinsengumi captain decided to accept Kenji's explanation and he took the change. 

"Come on, it's late," he said turning. "Let's get back to the barracks and don't drop the supplies baka." 

"HEY!" protested Kenji. "Don't call me a baka!" 

He shot the captain a dark look but because his hands were full, Kenji could take no further action and had to suffer Saito's scornful look in silence. 

Grumbling he trailed after the captain and all too soon, they had entered the barracks and left the busy streets of Kyoto behind just as the first of the evening's stars began to shine in the soft twilight of the darkening sky. 

0-0-0-0-0-0 

Safely several blocks away, Kenshin collapsed in relief in a deserted alley. Never had he been so glad to escape the company of another person before. 

True, he had mellowed and come to like Kino Sasuke as the day had progressed but playing the part of both a woman and a spy had been more taxing then he'd expected. He was surprised Sasuke hadn't noticed the tension radiating from him or his lack of conversational skills. He knew most woman tended to be talkative and giggly around members of the opposite sex but Kenshin could honestly say what he had achieved today was probably as good as it was going to get. 

He was more thankful however, that he'd been able to escape Saito's scrutiny before the captain had arrived. Kenshin had sensed him drawing steadily nearer, most likely wondering what had become of his page but Kenshin under no circumstances wanted to come into contact with him just yet – hopefully not even at all if it were possible. While it would be nigh unfeasible for anyone to see through Kenshin's disguise, Saito Hajime happened to rank in the diminutive percent that would probably be able to. Kenshin knew from personal experience that his observation skills happened to be legendary. The third captain missed nothing and would have been sure to pick up on his uncharacteristically shy countenance and the unnatural tension in his physic. 

Sighing and cursing the whole situation in general, he kicked off the geta and pulled a pair of zori from his sleeves. He'd been surprised what he'd managed to hide down there as he slipped into his own shoes but grateful all the same. Tomoe's worn blue scarf also came out and Kenshin placed the comforting weight firmly around his neck and shoulders. He didn't wear it often but it was never far. 

Reaching up, he pulled the pins from his hair while calmly saying, "you can come out now." 

Though distinctly feminie looking at this point in time, the Ishin Shishi's leading assassin had never dropped his guard. 

On silent feet, Akesato materialised on the above rooftop, her slim body wrapped in tight fighting black garments befitting a ninja and her unique blonde hair concealed beneath a black head cloth. 

"Evening Himura-san," she said, a teasing smirk gracing her features. 

"Evening, Akesato-san," replied Kenshin tonelessly. 

"Ne, I trust it went well?" 

"I wasn't found out if that's what you mean," replied Kenshin, reminded irritably of his predicament. 

The blonde shinobe laughed softly and the smirk turned into a genuine smile. 

"Don't worry Himura-san, I'm sure you did fine and it won't be forever." 

"No," agreed Kenshin. 

Akesato gave one last smile and with a departing nod, she disappeared into the evening shadows, off to complete some mission or other Kenshin supposed. 

Alone once more, he allowed himself a small sigh. 

It was going to be a long two weeks. 

* * *

**Author's Note: **Wow. Who'd have thought it'd take me this long to update? Anyway, sorry to have kept you all waiting. This chapter has been written and re-written probably half a dozen times. I thank you all for bearing with me. Please check my profile page as it has been updated and if anyone has any questions, don't hesitate to review and let me know! 

Cheers! 

Randa-Chan 


	6. Himura's Mission

**Chapter Six **

**Himura's Mission **

In the twilight hours just before dawn, Himura Battōsai left the Ishin Shishi hideout, careful not to be seen as he set out for the morning markets.

The third day of his mission had arrived and dressed once again as woman hailing from the red light district, Kenshin tried to ignore the uncomfortable feel of the deep blue kimono he had donned and the strange female footwear which threatened to trip him at every turn.

At least thankful that he'd departed unnoticed, this one small fortune was almost lost under the displeasure of who accompanied him.

Robed in the contrasting black and white he preferred, Kitamura Suzu trailed closely behind Kenshin, his face set in its usual, customary scowl. The other teenager had abruptly been included in the mission in an effort by Katsura to dispel the black cloud hovering about the youth. It had by no means helped Kenshin's own mood though, as he was forced to reveal the circumstances of his mission to another. Thankfully, Suzu was in such a dark mood that he'd made no effort to tease Kenshin about his misfortune.

Readjusting his clothing and wishing despondently for the comforting weight of his swords, Kenshin, shadowed closely by Suzu, steadily made his way towards his goal. By the time he arrived, half an hour had elapsed and the sun had risen to reveal the city of Kyoto, just as the morning's activities began. Vendors shouted their wares and early morning shoppers hurriedly purchased their goods, hoping for the best pick of the day and relieved to be free of the dangers of the previous night.

Without a word, Suzu left Kenshin and made his way towards the western end of the markets. Kenshin watched him go, absently wondering about the other. Suzu was a year younger than him and after his sensei's death in the Ikedaya Affair seven months ago; Suzu had lapsed into bleak and often moody periods. Kenshin had heard complaints from the other men about Suzu around the inn but he had not been subject to Suzu's company often enough to determine if there was any truth in the rumours.

Suzu often suffered phases of crying or explosive rages it was said and until Kenshin nearly ran into Suzu the morning after his attempt on Saito Hajime's life, he had not seen the teenager since before Ikedaya.

Reluctantly setting his musings aside, Kenshin focused his attention on the shopping list he held, attempting to decipher the small and untidy scrawl Okami-san had written it in. Still obligated to help out as part of his mission, Kenshin had been given the list the previous evening and asked to purchase the goods on it. In all, it reminded him far too much of the other day and he sincerely prayed he would have no second encounters with Kino Sasuke.

Suzu's inclusion in the mission however, said otherwise.

While shopping, Kenshin had been ordered to keep an eye out for the red haired teenager. On the advice of Akesato, Katsura had decided he would be used to help Kenshin infiltrate the Shinsengumi barracks. The prospect of doing so sent a thrill of tension down his spine every time he thought of it but he could do little about it. Katsura trusted him enough to take care of himself and get the job done. If he was successful, it would mean the Ishin Shishi would finally have someone on the inside and it would permanently become Kenshin's new role. The thought had crossed his mind to deliberately reveal himself but he couldn't disappoint Katsura like that. It was also far to humiliating to contemplate.

In the end, Kenshin knew he was caught neatly within his own web. Honour and loyalty would keep him from disobeying Katsura but his own foolishness had been responsible for the entire situation to begin with.

Thus, Suzu would cover the west side of the market while he took the east. According to the watch they'd posted close to the barracks, today was the day the Shinsengumi would most likely send out someone for food supplies and that would most certainly be someone like Kino Sasuke.

Kenshin was to 'conveniently' bump into the teen and to try to re-establish the conversation they'd had the other day. From there, he was supposed to become close friends with Kino using whatever means necessary and then to somehow get Kino to help him find employment with the Shinsengumi. The exact details of this part of the mission hadn't been thought out yet but Kenshin was sure something would be sorted out eventually.

Caught up in his musings, Kenshin failed to notice the approaching danger until it was too late.

Haggling over the price of a chicken, Kenshin suddenly sensed the all too familiar presence of a Shinsengumi captain. Located directly behind him, Saito Hajime was twenty yards away and closing fast, meaning the captain had seen him and was definitely his target. Unable to turn around without raising the lean captain's suspicion, Kenshin was forced to continue bargaining despite the screaming instinct to flee.

Coming to a halt just behind him, Kenshin fiercely squashed the urge to put some space between himself and the captain and finished the negotiations as quickly as possible but being careful not to do it too quickly.

Then, turning and seemingly unaware of the captain, Kenshin pretended to jump and nearly drop all his goods. It was not too hard to pretend though as Kenshin felt a large rush of adrenaline fill his veins at the sight of the wolf-like captain so close behind him.

"Gomen! I did not see you there sir," squeaked Kenshin.

The tall captain was not dressed in his uniform but the same daisho Kenshin had seen him use still hung alongside the informal dark blue kimono.

Standing beside the golden eyed captain was a youth, even smaller than Kenshin with a bushy crop of orange hair and wide brown eyes. Kenshin had never met the other teen but he recalled Kino mentioning him. Tetsu was his name if Kenshin remembered correctly and he had only recently joined the Shinsengumi as Hijikata's page.

Saito was eyeing Kenshin with evident suspicion and there was no doubt what so ever in Kenshin's mind that the captain was already moving to investigate him. He may have only been in Kino's company for a short while but Saito was sharp enough to remember the bohken Kino had worn that day and deduce that if Kenshin were an enemy, he'd easily recognise a shinsengumi bohken when he saw one and would be sure to act upon that information.

"Tenou Rei? I saw you the other day with my page. What were you doing?" queried Saito, bluntly getting to the point and thus, confirming Kenshin's suspicions.

The calmer side of him immediately rose up, taking control of the situation and instantly understanding the importance of maintaining his disguise at all costs.

"Gomen but who was your page sir? I have been in the company of many recently," replied Kenshin.

"Kino Sasuke," said Saito. "Small, blue eyes, red hair," he described.

"Ah," said Kenshin. "I recall him now. I was helping him because I spilt his shopping. He was rather short with me to begin with which I didn't mind. My clumsiness caused him a lot of trouble but he mellowed with time sir and we conversed rather well. He is an interesting boy and most kind sir."

Saito grunted, his lips clearly curling into a sneer of contempt. Kenshin wasn't sure if Saito believed him or not though it was evident his answer had not pleased the captain.

"Do you know who I am?"

"No sir," answered Kenshin.

"I'm sure," retorted Saito, his tone indicating he thought otherwise.

Leaning in so close Kenshin could smell faint traces of salve; Saito fixed him with a dark glare. "I'm disinclined to believe you girl but at this point in time, you've hardly done anything to warrant the ire of the Shinsengumi. See that it stays that way or else I might just have to come looking for you again and you can be assured that our next meeting will not be nearly as pleasant."

With that dark promise, Saito stepped back and turned away.

"Tetsu," he said sharply, motioning the other to come with him and leave.

Tetsu hurriedly obeyed, eyeing Kenshin curiously over his shoulder as he stood, shaking in the aftermath of the encounter. In a matter of moments though, the crowd soon swallowed up the two and Kenshin straightened immediately, the shaking disappearing as if it had never been. Picking up his wares, Kenshin noticed the shopkeeper giving him a frightened glance before she disappeared back into the gloom of her shop.

Scowling, Kenshin turned, irritated by the whole encounter as Suzu appeared from behind the safety of the shop.

"What was all that about?" he demanded.

"Not here," retorted Kenshin sharply.

He led Suzu several blocks away to stand down at the river bank where they could talk safely without been overheard.

"Well," demanded the white haired teenager the moment they halted.

"That was the third captain, Saito Hajime," explained Kenshin.

"What?!"

"Hai. He witnessed my departure from Kino Sasuke's company the other evening. He doesn't know who I am but it's in his nature to investigate anybody he witnesses coming into contact with the Shinsengumi. It's because of him that we've not succeeded thus far in infiltrating the Shinsengumi compound."

"So that was Mibu's Wolf huh?"

"Hai and he's extremely dangerous. Saito already knows something isn't quite right about me. It will be a matter of treading extremely carefully around him, particularly owing to the fact that Kino is his page and will often be in his company. If I slip up in any way, Saito is certain to find out about it."

"That could be a problem," acknowledged Suzu. "Should we tell Katsura-sama or Akesato-san?"

"No," replied Kenshin. "They're already aware something like this would happen."

"From here they trust me not to make a mistake. I'm different from previous spies we've sent and they're hoping this will be their wild card concerning the whole affair. I've been far more successful at being inconspicuous then anyone else of late and I also have the experience at making a successful retreat. In addition, being the last person they would suspect to turn spy on them will be my own wild card concerning the Shinsengumi. I know the enemy but they still know little of me. At this point in time, they don't even know my name. I'm simply 'Battōsai' to them."

"Hn," agreed Suzu. "I suppose there's nothing to worry about then. We'll just have to play it be ear."

"Exactly," agreed Kenshin.

The conversation concluded, the pair departed and returned to the markets, stopping only once for Kenshin to borrow Suzu's katana and dispose of the spy who'd listened to the whole conversation.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Harada Sanosuke was a simple man. He wasn't given to unusual fancies or scholarly ways. He was a soldier through and through. He wore his uniform proudly, kept his hair relatively tidy and conversed exactly in the manner he was expected to.

The only creative flare he had anywhere in his life happened to involve his sense of humour. Concerning that, Sanosuke was prepared to go to any length in order to get a decent laugh which was why he had arisen at the god forsaken hour of seven in the morning to seek out the other members of the infamous 'Comedian Trio.'

That was most certainly breaking with the simple routine Sanosuke usually kept every day. It was rare indeed to catch the Shinsengumi's tenth captain out of bed before breakfast at ten. Still, sacrifices must be made and for the sake of a bit of mischief, Sanosuke was fully prepared to give up a few hours of perfectly good sleeping time.

Nagakura Shinpachi, as Sano had expected, was still sprawled across his futon exactly where he and Heisuke had dumped his drunken backside the previous evening.

"Wake up Shinpachi!" yelled Sano, not at all caring that he was roaring into his friend's ear.

The red head started and with a moan, cracked open one bleary brown eye. Wincing as the sunlight pierced his vision; Shinpachi kept his single eye open for all of two seconds before he closed it and rolled over, mumbling weak curses under his breath.

"Ne Sano!" he whined into his pillow. "Go away."

Sano gave Shinpachi's messy head a hard look. "You promised!" he reminded the red head.

"We're going to go get Heisuke and watch this kid remember and today's the day you said we'd do it."

"I was drunk Sano. Like I remember or care at this time of day. Now leave me to bemoan my existence in peace," replied Shinpachi looking so utterly pitiable that Sano _almost_ gave in.

Almost being the operative word of course.

With the single minded stubbornness the tenth captain was known for, Sano yanked away the safety of Shinpachi's pillow and dragged the protesting second captain to his feet.

Shinpachi fought him every step of the way but his hangover impeded him greatly and the smaller captain was forced to yield to the bigger one as he was wrenched out the door.

Though having triumphed, Sano was vexed to discover much the same thing when he barged into the eighth captain's quarters moments later. Heisuke had at least managed to change and cover himself but he proved much harder to part from his pillow than a leech from its victim and worse; Shinpachi was no help what-so-ever.

Forced to rouse the eighth captain himself, Sano wondered why he bothered but eventually he succeeded and managed to push his two protesting companions in the direction of the southern dojo.

Located at the back of the barracks, the dojo was old and in bad disrepair. It was rarely used expect by the third captain Saito and sometimes Okita. And of late, it was also rumoured to be the practice area for the newest member of the Shinsengumi, Kino Sasuke or in other words, Himura Kenji.

Looking at Kino, Sano was always painfully reminded of Tetsu. Both were small red heads with a stubborn streak a mile wide. Kino however, seemed to possess a rare maturity at times which was why Sano, Shinpachi and Heisuke were curious as to what sort of swordsman young Kino was. Tetsu possessed a bold style that incorporated the use of either one or two swords. It was a strong attacking style while been light on defence. Kino however, seemed more likely to possess something entirely different and Sano was betting it had a much stronger defence than offence.

Approaching the dojo, the Comedian Trio crept stealthily forward and quickly chose a large crack in the side through which to look. There was bit of pushing and shoving but eventually each member of the trio was able to find a position from which to observe.

What they found, they were not expecting at all.

Wielding a bohken, Kino held the blade raised high, his knees bent perfectly as he crouched in position for the launching of Saito's modified _Gatotsu_ technique. On some unspoken signal, Kino leapt forward, his blade thrusting with a sharp whistling noise through the air. It struck the practice dummy dead in the centre of its chest. There was a piercing crack as wood splintered. The bohken crumbled under the force of Kino's attack but the dummy did not escape unscathed either. A huge rupture appeared in the wood where the blade had contacted it. At least three inches deep, it was an impressive depth.

Awed, the Comedian Trio watched as Kino eyed the broken hilt and then tossed it aside with a sigh.

"No good. That one's much too powerful to be incorporated into the Kamiya Kasshin Style. It'd still kill a man even if you did attack him with a bohken instead of a blade."

Musing to himself, Kino selected another bohken and this time settled into a simple series of swings. When it became apparent nothing more of interest was going to happen, the three captains quietly withdrew.

"Well that was interesting," commented Heisuke.

"Hai," agreed Sano dryly.

"It seems that Kino-san has the ability to copy moves just by watching them. I doubt Saito taught him that," mused Heisuke.

"No, he wouldn't have. Even if he did though, Kino would need to practice the _Gatotsu_ extensively just to get the strength up to effectively execute it. Even I don't think I could master it the way Saito has," remarked Sano.

"Still, we learned something," mused Shinpachi. "We don't know what his sword style is like but in the end we know Kino's got some untapped talent. He's fast, obviously clever and he can read a move like an open book. I wonder if he could learn anything from the Battōsai?"

"Don't count on it."

The hair rose immediately on the back of the three captain's necks as they turned to face the towering figure of Saito Hajime.

Glowering at them, the third captain fixed them with an irritated glare.

"Kino's _my page_, got that? Besides, don't you three have better things to do with your time then dream up pathetic theories?" remarked Saito.

"Eh…ha ha, Saito-san," laughed Shinpachi weakly. "It was just a thought."

Saito grunted, clearly unimpressed.

"Bakas. Been able to copy moves is all well and good but there's one other important flaw you're missing in your assessment," remarked Saito.

The Comedian Trio looked at tall captain in puzzlement, unable to see the flaw themselves.

"While lacking strength is one way to prevent the usage of a technique, the other is if you can't even see the technique to begin with," explained Saito. "The style the Battōsai uses means exactly that. Fighting it is not based on seeing it but rather, predicting it. There's no way Kino could replicate it so that we might be able to learn about it. Keep that in mind the next time you go spouting your ridiculous theories Nagakura."

Without so much as a backwards glance, Saito straightened and strolled past them, straight into the dojo his page was practicing in. A muffled argument ensured and moments later, Kino was ejected through the door and he tumbled into the dirt right at the Comedian Trio's feet.

Looking up and realising who stood over him ogling at where he'd fallen, Kenji sighed in exasperation.

"I might have known. No wonder he was in such a bad mood," grumbled Kenji.

"Mou Kino-kun! We didn't do anything, honestly," protested Shinpachi. Kenji eyed the three dubiously, noting the trio's expressions were just a little too innocent to be sincere.

"You're here, aren't you? I don't think Saito needs another excuse," replied Kenji dryly. "And Sasuke will do. It makes me feel weird you calling me Kino all the time when I call you Heisuke, Shinpachi and Butt Head."

The Comedian Trio stared at him, confused for the moment before the penny finally dropped.

"Hey!" growled Sano, lunging at Kenji.

Laughing, Kenji nimbly avoided the big man.

"Get back here you little brat!" barked Sano attempting to catch Kenji a second time.

Kenji easily sidestepped the bigger man's lunge and turned to face them, watching as Shinpachi and Heisuke moved forward to flank Sano.

"You know we can't forgive an insult to a member of the Comedian Trio Sasuke-chan," said Shinpachi, a wicked gleam creeping into his eye.

"That's okay, I wasn't offering an apology anyway," smirked Kenji, completely ignoring Shinpachi's own slight.

"Well that's so sad," mocked Heisuke. "Guess we'll just have to teach young Kino here what it means to insult one of us."

Together, the three lunged at Kenji, catching the red head off guard. He reacted quickly though as he twisted out of reach and took off in the opposite direction. The Comedian Trio instantly gave chase, their threats echoing after him as they pursued Kenji around the compound.

The First Captain nearly got flattened in the process and they ended up leaving Okita sprawled dazedly in the dirt. The Demon Commander's lunch was also upset as they raced past leaving Hijikata spewing curses at their retreating backs. The washing faired little better: it was left lying in the mud when Kenji ducked between the sheets and Sano ploughed through without a second thought. Suzumu, one of the younger shinobi off duty, sent kunai zipping after them when they dared to disturb the peace outside his quarters.

Half an hour later, Kenji finally gave them the slip by leaping over the barrack walls before the Comedian Trio rounded the corner and taking refuge behind the supply cart just pulling up at the front gate.

Half gasping from all the running and laughing, Kenji crouched and tried to catch his breath. A guard on gate duty from the tenth squad shot him an amused look and raised a questioning eyebrow. Kenji grinned back mischievously and shrugged his shoulders as if to say he had no idea what all the fuss was about. The guard laughed and turned back to the wagon driver who was peering round the guard's shoulder curiously, trying to discern the cause of the racket within the barracks.

Still chuckling to himself, Kenji listened to the pandemonium within. By the sounds of it, Hijikata had apprehended the Comedian Trio himself and was giving the three a thorough dressing down. Kenji could almost see the tall, dark haired commander dressed in his usual black kimono with his eyes spitting fire at the trio as he raged at them. The mental image was too much and Kenji broke down into more laughter.

With a final sigh, Kenji wiped the tears from his eyes and decided to clear off for a little while and let things cool down before he showed his face around the barracks again. His little prank was probably going to cost him but years of outrunning Sanosuke and Yahiko had taught Kenji how to initiate and avoid trouble at the same time. It had simply been too good an opportunity to pass up at the time.

Moving away from the barracks, Kenji followed the river and wandered in the direction of the markets, his stomach rumbling at the thought of food. He'd be missing the barrack's breakfast but Kenji didn't mind. Getting something in the markets was definitely preferable to soba – again.

There was a small shop halfway up the street in the west end of the markets. It contained mainly local produce with a few foreign delicacies discreetly slipped in amongst the wares. Kenji selected a sweet smelling stew which began to make the bottom of the box soggy the moment the shop keeper placed it in it and handed it to Kenji. Kenji payed the man though and tucked in with gusto. It tasted similar to the Akabeko's beef pot but seemed to have a taste all of its own.

Munching away and pleased with the new and unusual taste, Kenji decided to wander for a bit longer and take in some of the other sites. He'd always found the markets to be rather interesting and with the number of foreigners these days, it was only becoming more so. While there was a distinct lack of actual foreigners in Kyoto, their wares still seemed to be being sold around the city by Kenji's own countrymen. No doubt the Shinsengumi gave them a hard time about it Kenji mused.

Lost in his own thoughts, Kenji didn't see the small jut in the road and with a startled curse he tripped and crashed into the person in front of him. He managed to keep both of them upright but his half eaten stew wasn't so lucky. It tumbled into the dirt and there Kenji observed it mournfully.

"Excuse me?" enquired the person Kenji had grabbed on to.

"Oh sorry!" said Kenji hastily releasing the girl.

She turned, opening her mouth to say something but stopping short when she realised who she'd bumped into.

"Oh Rei-san!" said Kenji, horrified that he'd nearly sent the poor girl face first into the dirt.

"Gomen! I didn't realise it was you."

"Its fine Sasuke-kun," replied Rei, offering him a small smile.

Kenji smiled back awkwardly, relieved it was only Rei and not some other unknown person he'd bumped into.

"What are you doing in the markets this morning?" asked Rei.

"Oh nothing much," replied Kenji, self consciously fiddling with the sleeve of his black kimono. "Just getting a little bit of breakfast."

"Oh dear," said Rei, noticing his fallen box of stew. "Did you want to go get another one?"

"No not really," answered Kenji. "I was kinda full anyway," he lied.

In truth, Kenji was still starving but he didn't have quite enough money to get another box and he wasn't about to ask Rei to lend him some. It would only let her know sooner just how terrible Kenji was at handling money. If you wanted to lose your money you just gave it to Kenji because one way or another, he had always been a lost cause when it came to handling it and without a shadow of a doubt, you'd lose it faster than you could blink if you let him hang onto it.

"So, er, what are you doing in town?" asked Kenji after a moment's awkward silence.

"Oh nothing," answered Rei. She bit her lip, suddenly hesitant.

"You sure?" enquired Kenji, noting the sudden nervousness in the other teenager.

"Well I was actually looking for a job. Shimabara is a beautiful and entertaining place but I'm not cut out for that kind of work. Akesato offered to put me up until I find something and can support myself but I'm afraid I'm not having much luck," confessed Rei.

Kenji stilled, surprised that such a pretty girl like Rei would have trouble getting work in the pleasure district. A thought however, suddenly struck him and before he'd even thought it out properly, he blurted, "well there's one open at the place where I work."

"What? A job?" queried Rei.

"Yeah. We don't have a cook at the moment. That's kinda why I was out here this morning. I'm sick of eating soba," explained Kenji eagerly.

"But don't you work for the Shinsengumi?" asked Rei uncertainly. "I don't think they hire just anyone."

"Oh, uh yeah, I do," answered Kenji, suddenly realising the enormity of what he'd just said but he stubbornly shook it off after a moment. "You're right, they wouldn't hire just anyone," he agreed. "But if you can cook then I think they'd be desperate enough."

"Really?" asked Rei hopefully.

"Sure," replied Kenji. "Well? Can you cook?"

"I'm fairly decent," smiled Rei.

"Then that settles it!" Grinning, Kenji grabbed Rei's hand and tugged her in the direction of the barracks.

He was looking forward to the prospect of having a potential friend and ally his age around the barracks but one thought was at the foremost of his mind and that was it _would _be great, provided Saito didn't kill him first.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hello all, sorry for not updating in forever and ever. It's been over a year but so much has happened in that time. I actually meant to update this recently but uni's been getting in the way. Sorry for taking so long and thank you to all who've waited patiently.

If you've reviewed me and I haven't replied, thank you also for that. It was nice to know the support was still out there.


End file.
